Overcome
by dreamofbeing
Summary: After their trip to Tokyo, two Titans will never be the same. Beast boy and Raven were changing in new ways. Love brings them together but could Beast boy's past get in the way? He'll have to overcome the darkness of his past and come out the other side but at what consequence? Read and find out!(Some chapters are in Parts. I had some issues uploading them as a singular chapter).
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Crime had been quiet ever since the Teen Titans returned from Tokyo, Japan. Things had changed between the Titan leader and the alien princess. They had been more affectionate around the tower and while the rest of the Titans were happy for the couple, their displays of affection were becoming a bit much. Cyborg and Beast boy would tease them while Raven felt she had to leave the room when the couple's emotions became too intense.

Alone in her room she wondered what it would be like to feel so passionate about someone while she mediated. Even though she would deny this to all of her friends if they ever asked her, she was still a teenage girl. It was true she could feel a bit more freely after her father's defeat, but she was still cautious. A knock brought her out of her thoughts as she untucked her legs, stepped to the ground, walked towards the door, and slid it open.

"What?" she said with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"Hey Rae," the resident changeling smiled. "We're all going for pizza. You're coming right?"

She felt a warm feeling when he talked to her. It had slowly been developing ever since she meet the green changeling. It felt more intense every time he annoyed her or tried to get her to do anything.

"Uh, hey Raven, are you-

"Sure, lets go," she said as she followed Beast boy down the hall and out to the garage.

The car ride was alive with conversation, and Raven just sat back in her usual spot in the car and enjoyed the moment. She thought about how this moment wouldn't have been possible with the help of her friends in defeating Trigon. She felt the penny hanging around her neck from the inside of her leotard and smiled. She was still here.

Beast boy noticed her smile and wondered what she was thinking about. As part animal he could sense people's feelings. It was a part of his past, but he couldn't leave that part behind him. He never told anyone. She was happy, and he was more than thrilled. He knew she deserved it more than anyone with the life she had led. He didn't anticipate her gaze meeting his, and he could tell she knew something was wrong with him.

"Hey y'all, we're here," said Cyborg.

Everything was as normal as could be expected. Beast boy and Cyborg argued over meat on the pizza while Jump City's newest couple was being hounded by news reporters until Raven made them go away. Their pizza's had arrived, and the Titans ate without any bother from the media.

"Well I thought it was cool Rob. Those news reporters were all up in your business. Raven did the right thing," said BB.

"It was unprofessional Beast boy," said Robin.

"Dude, whatever. I would have done the same thing," said BB. "Besides, you and Starfire deserve to be like any other couple."

"I appreciate what you're saying Beast boy, but-

"But nothing Rob, just chill out and relax with your girlfriend," said Cyborg as he stood up, "come on BB, Raven, lets give the love birds some time alone," he teased.

Walking around the city, Beast boy and Cyborg tried to agree on something to do as Raven watched the scenery pass her by. She was brought out of her sight seeing by Cyborg. "What, you two finally come up with something to do?"

"The park. BB figured you'd like to mediate while me and him throw around the old pig skin."

"Dude, do you have to call it that? It's gross."

"Whatever BB, lets get going," said Cyborg as he got into the driver's seat while BB jumped in beside Cyborg, which left the backseat for Raven.

It was a nice day at the park as Raven mediated under her favorite tree. She sighed in contentment and then smiled. No one was bothering her. She was left in peace, but that peace was interrupted by her emotions.

'Hey Rae-Rae, having fun?' asked Happy.

'I was until you started talking. So, what's the meaning of interrupting my mediation?'

'Someone wanted to speak to you,' said Happy. 'Bet you can't guess who?'

'I don't like guessing games, and you know that.'

'It's ok happy. You can go now.'

Raven was startled about how this emotion spoke. It was so natural and refreshing. 'Who are you?'

'I'm that warm feeling inside you, but it is not my place to tell you who I am because somewhere deep down you know who I am. You just can't be afraid to acknowledge me from time to time.'

'Great, well you've been helpful. Now if there's nothing else, I would like to get back to my med-Before she could tell her emotion off, she felt a hand on her shoulder that she didn't like. "Adonis."

"Hey there feisty, you thinking about me?"

"You're the last thing I would ever think about. Now get away from me before I send you into another dimension."

"Come on Raven, don't be like that. I'm not here to fight. I wanted to ask you out on a date."

"I don't date psychotic, delusional villains."

"I can show you a good time."

"I don't even want to know what your definition of a good time is so please leave."

"I get it, you're playing hard to get. Well I dig it Raven."

"I don't want to go out with you. I would never waste my time on a low life like you," she said as she walked away from Adonis but not before seeing a football whiz right past her, hitting Adonis in the stomach and he went down.

"Oh, sorry dude I didn't see you there," said BB as he walked up to Adonis.

"Yeah right green string bean," said Adonis as he stood up. "I know you did it on purpose."

"And who let you out of jail on purpose?" asked BB.

"Hey I served my time but the freak who should really be behind bars is you."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" smirked Adonis.

"Beast boy, lets go. This jerk isn't worth our time," said Raven as she held onto his arm.

"He isn't worth your time either Raven. I mean I create kick ass suits. I bet whatever is underneath his suit would send girls screaming," he laughed.

Beast boy turned and walked away from Adonis when every fiber of his being wanted to maul the arrogant prick to death. He took off into the sky, heading towards the tower.

"Hey," said Cyborg, "what's wrong with BB?"

"What a wimp, he didn't even put up a fight. He walked away like a little-Before he could talk more bullshit, Raven opened a portal and sent the delinquent to another dimension.

"Raven?"

"It was Adonis. He hurt Beast boy's feelings."

"That bastard."

"So uh lets just keep this between us. There's no reason Robin needs to know about me sending Adonis to another dimension."

"I don't know what you're talking about Raven," said Cyborg as he smirked and then he remembered BB. "I hope he's ok. Maybe we should talk to him."

"I think we should give him space for now."

"Ok," he said as he got in his car with Raven and drove back to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Afternoon had come as Beast boy woke up but instead of putting on his suit right away, he gazed at his body in the mirror. Honestly his own body made him sick. He knew if anyone saw it, they would be disgusted. The scars, bruises, and needle marks made his body look like a distorted map. He sighed and put a fresh suit on before walking out the door.

The kitchen was empty, and it was the way he liked it. He could eat in peace and not have to argue with Cyborg about meat. After breakfast he joined his friends in the living room to see Robin and Cyborg playing video games, Starfire taking care of silkie, and Raven just coming down from her mediation to see him come into the room. She was the only who had noticed.

"Hey Raven," said BB as he sat next to her on the love seat. "How's mediation going?"

"Fine. How are you doing? I know what Adonis said to you hurt you."

"You didn't tell Robin anything, did you?"

"No," she smirked, "if you don't tell him that I sent Adonis to another dimension."

"Dude, you are awesome. I'm definitely not telling Robin. That jerk can rot wherever he is."

"Beast boy."

"I don't want to talk about Raven. He hurt my feelings. It's no big deal. I'll get over it."

"My door is always open if you want to talk. I promise whatever we talk about stays between us."

"Are you becoming my psychiatrist now Rae?" he joked.

"No, I just don't like to see any of my friends hurting."

"That's sweet Rae. I'll keep it in mind and if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I'll be here for you to."

"I know Beast boy," she said as Beast boy's communicator went off.

"Well I better see who it is. See you later Rae," said BB as he disappeared down the hall and out of sight.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had stopped what they were doing when BB's communicator went off. The room became silent and each Titan wondered who was calling Beast boy.

"I wouldn't worry until he tells us about the call," said Cyborg.

"What makes you think he will?" asked Raven.

"Beast boy is our friend. He would tell us if he's in some kind of trouble."

"I don't know Star. It might be something he has to deal with on his own," said Robin.

"That's crap and you know it Rob. Look at what happened when we let you deal with Slade on your own, or Raven thinking she could just handle the end of the world without us. I think there's been enough of people thinking they can do things on their own. We're a family man."

"I agree with friend Cyborg."

"You make a good point Cy," said Robin. "Lets see what he's willing to tell us," he said as BB came back through the door and ready to head out."Everything ok Beast boy?"

"Yeah, I'm going out for a while don't wait up," he said as the door slid behind him.

Robin looked to Raven, and she understood what he wanted her to do. She sighed. "Fine, but if I get caught, I'm blaming this whole thing on you."

"Understood," said Robin. "Hurry up, you don't want to lose sight of him."

"You do remember I'm an empath, right? Besides I have to change my clothes and scent or else he'll find me."

"Oh right. Good thinking Raven," said Robin.

Raven rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall, opened the door to her room, looked in her closet, and sighed. 'Well here goes nothing,' she thought. After a few minutes of looking, she found something to wear, sensed where Beast boy was, created a portal, and stepped right into it.

"The mall, really," said Raven as she made her way out of a dark hallway and into light. She was sensing the emotions of her green friend as she heard a couple walking and talking behind her.

"You sure your parents will even wear these clothes? I mean they're so use to what they're wearing now Violet," said the male voice.

"They're just not use to traveling the world like we are. I'm sure they'll adjust Craven," said the female voice.

"You know I think your sister would like it here in Jump City."

"Are you kidding Craven? Arella Roth would be so uncomfortable around all these people," she sighed sadly. "I miss her so much Craven. I know she wouldn't have loved the mall, but she would come with me to make me happy. She was a great big sister," she said as Craven put his arm around her.

Raven stopped in her tracks, causing the couple to bump into her. "Oh uh sorry," said Raven as she turned to the couple. "I got distracted."

"Oh, it's ok sweetie," said Violet. "What's your name?"

"Raven."

"What a beautiful name," said Violet. "Are you all right?"

"Forgive my wife her heart is very big," said Craven.

"You mentioned a woman named Arella Roth. Do you have a picture of her by any chance?" asked Raven.

"Oh yes," she said as she took a picture out of her wallet and handed to her.

Raven looked at the picture, and her eyes widened. It was her mother happy and smiling with her sister's arm around her. She had never seen her mother smile. Ever since she was born, Arella had never smiled at her.

"Raven," said Violet. "You know my sister?"

"She was my mother," Raven said as she lowered her hood so the couple could get a good look at her face.

Violet didn't know what to say. She knew this girl was not lying. There were features in her that she saw in her sister. 'Arella had a daughter? Why didn't she tell me?' She suddenly felt overwhelmed as she felt her feet giving way but not before her husband caught her and then sat her down on a bench.

"Violet, are you-?" asked Craven.

"I can't believe she wouldn't have told me about you," said Violet.

"She didn't tell me I had any family either, and I know why. She was ashamed of who my father was and so am I."

"I wouldn't have cared if your father had been Trigon the terrible, I still-She looked at Raven. "He was Trigon," she said as she nodded.

"He raped my mother, and I was born," she said when she felt Violet embrace her.

"I still don't care. I would have loved you anyway. I would have helped Arella take care of you."

"She gave birth to me, but she never loved me or raised me. She couldn't."

"What do you mean?" asked Craven.

"I'm half demon. My powers came from Trigon. I have to keep my emotions under control, or I could really hurt someone. My feelings for my mother were becoming too dangerous, so I was taken away and taught by the monks of Azarath how to control my emotions."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry," said Violet.

"It's ok. My life now is better. I can express a little bit more emotion now then when I first got to earth."

"That's wonderful so do you have any plans?" asked Craven.

"Um, oh shoot I'm suppose to be meeting a friend," said Raven. "How about tomorrow at 7PM? I can sense your emotions and come to you."

"Sure, that would be great Raven," said Craven as he hugged Raven briefly. "Wow, I just can't believe it."

Violet smiled. "It's amazing. Well we'll see you later Raven. Oh and you don't mind if Azar and Haven join us? They're your grandparents. I'm sure they would be happy to meet you."

"Sure, sounds great," said Raven.

Raven went back to the task at hand while keeping the fact that she just met her family in the back of her mind. She found BB at the food court talking to the Doom Patrol. 'Hm, it must be serious if they came all the way to Jump City?' she thought.

"So, what's this all about Steve?" asked BB. "Not that I'm not happy to see all of you but-

"This needed to be said in person Beast boy," said Mento.

"Nicholas Galtry has finally been captured," said Rita. "He's being tried here in California."

"Why would I care?" said BB in a cold voice that Raven had never heard before.

"We know he did something to you Beast boy. You've never told us what," said Rita.

"And with good reason Rita. The guy is insane. Why would I want to tell anyone what he did to me?"

"Kid, your testimony could be the last nail in the coffin to burry this guy forever," said Cliff.

"What is he being tried for?" asked BB.

"The mistreatment and experimentation of animals," said Larry.

"I'm sure they have enough on him to put him away for life," said BB.

"Damn it Beast boy, it's time to stand up like a man and face your fears," said Steve. "It's time to grow up."

"You have no idea what I've been through in my life and if you came here to just criticize me, then why did you even bother coming?" asked BB.

The pain was hard to bare for Raven as she slid to the ground. She was trying to get her breathing back under control, but his emotions were so overwhelming.

"We care about you Beast boy. Whatever weight you've been holding on your shoulders for years is heavy, we think it would be good for you to testify and let that part of your past go," said Steve.

"You all feel this way?" asked BB.

"When I first heard the news about him, I remembered all those times when you were little and you'd wake up from a nightmare, screaming his name," said Rita. "I tried my best to comfort you, but I knew every time you left that anything I said couldn't help you. This could help you Garfield."

"You're wrong. It will only remind me of what happened. I can't go back there. I'm afraid of what will happen. The Titans would know, everyone would know what I am. I-I have to go," said BB as he stood up from his chair.

"Just think about it kid, promise us," said Cliff.

"Yeah, we're here until the trial's over so if you need to talk, we'll be here," said Larry.

BB smiled. "Thanks guys, I think I need to be alone now," he said. "See you later," he said as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It had taken all night after Raven got back from the mall to get her emotions under control. She had mediated throughout the night and into the morning. When her head had finally hit the pillow, she sighed as she closed her eyes. Before she could sink into sleep, a knock came to her door.

"What?" said an agitated Raven.

"Uh sorry Raven, I thought you'd be up by now. It's 9AM," said Robin.

"Well it was a late night and if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep. I'll tell you what happened when I've gotten some rest."

"Ok Raven," he said as her door shut right in his face.

Robin walked into the living room to see BB and Cyborg playing video games while Starfire was in the kitchen, cooking her latest Tamarian concoction. He decided to join his girlfriend in the kitchen. As she turned from the stove, she saw Robin and smiled. "Morning boyfriend Robin."

"Morning Star," smiled Robin.

"Have you talked to friend Raven yet?"

"She got back to the tower pretty late. She seemed agitated when I knocked on the door. I don't think she got any sleep, so she's sleeping now," he sighed, "it's just I didn't think it would take this long to find out where Beast boy went yesterday."

"Maybe something else happened."

"Well I can't ask her until she wakes up," said Robin as Cyborg came into the kitchen. "Hey Cyborg, you notice anything different about Beast boy this morning?"

"No, he's just the same old BB."

"So Raven came home late last night?" said Cyborg.

"Something happened, she seemed exhausted, like something took a lot out of her. Besides that Beast boy came home earlier than when Raven came in. Something is not adding up," said Robin.

"Perhaps she was attacked by a villain," said Starfire.

"I don't think so. I think she lost control of her emotions last night," said Robin.

"What would make you think that?" asked Cyborg.

"There were things in her room that exploded."

"Maybe it has something to do with friend Beast boy," said Starfire.

"That makes sense. We'll get answers from her soon but for now everything is normal until we find out what is going on with Beast boy," said Robin.

"All right," said Cyborg.

"Agreed," said Starfire.

It was noon when Raven made her appearance. She made some tea and waffles, enjoyed the silence while she could, and made her way to the couch, pulled out her book, and sighed in contentment, hoping to get yesterday's events out of her mind for now. Her reading was short lived and she sighed again but in annoyance.

"Robin."

"Hey Raven," he said as he sat next to her. Raven closed her book. "What happened yesterday and in the early morning?"

"You get straight to the point. Well I think we should all talk to Beast boy together," said Raven. "It's nothing that dangerous where I need to confide in you before we tell the others."

"All right," said Robin as he took out his communicator. "All Titans report to the living room immediately."

"What is it Robin?" asked BB as Starfire and Cyborg came in behind him.

"I think everyone should sit," said Robin. He looked to Beast boy. "Where did you disappear off to yesterday?"

"Dude, I was at the mall. Nothing serious, why?"

"What were you doing at the mall?" asked Robin.

"Are you interrogating me Robin?" asked BB.

"You got a call yesterday, you took it, and then left the tower in a hurry," said Robin. "We're just concerned. That's all."

"Nothing bad happened Robin. I just had to deal with some personal business. It's over and done with, so we can go on with our lives."

"If it's over and done with, why can't you tell us B?" asked Cyborg.

"You have a decision to make Beast boy. Either you tell us or Raven does?" said Robin.

"You were spying on me," said BB. "Raven, how could you?"

"I'm sorry Beast boy. I was concerned. We all were. We didn't know if you were in danger or-

"If I was in danger, I would have called. You guys got to trust me when I say it was no big deal," said BB.

"Then tell us friend Beast boy."

He sighed. "Fine, the Doom Patrol called me yesterday so I met them at the mall. A criminal we once faced is finally be tried in California. They thought I might want to be there to see him be sentenced to life in jail. I refused, and that's all," he said as he looked at Raven. "Happy?"

"Beast boy," said Raven.

"Please Raven don't!" said BB, his eyes dead serious.

Raven had never seen that look in his eyes before. He was scared. "That's everything," said Raven. "I think we should just let it go." She never thought those words would come out of her mouth, but they did. It physically hurt her but the look in his eyes had killed her. The warm feeling in her just intensified.

"Raven," said Robin.

"I need some air," said Raven as she made a portal and flew through the ceiling.

She ended up at her favorite bookstore where she picked a book and sat down in one of the chairs in the way back to read in peace. 'This will calm me down, I hope,' she thought. She was able to get lost in the story like she hoped, but her concentration was broken by two familiar voices.

"Wow, I can't believe it. The Doom Patrol is in my bookstore," said the excited owner. "Let me know if I can help you find anything."

"Thank you, that is very kind of you," said Rita.

"And here I thought people forgot about us," said Negative man.

"Oh come on Larry, it's great to be recognized sometimes. Remember in the beginning, no one would leave us alone," said Robot man.

"I don't miss those days Cliff. It's nice just to blend in," said Steve as he looked through the bookshelves.

"I know Garfield use to read a lot. I just don't know what he's reading now," said Rita as she looked through the shelves.

"That kid can really get through a novel. I don't know how gets through books like that in one day," said Cliff.

Raven was shocked to say the least. 'Beast boy reads other things besides comic books, who knew?'

"The boy is too stubborn for his own good," said Steve.

"I know you worry about him sometimes, but he seems happy with the Titans. They're nice kids," said Rita.

"I have to admit they are impressive," said Negative man. "I don't think we were that strong at their age."

"If only his friends could convince Beast boy that the right thing to do is testify," said Steve. "They seem pretty close,"

"Sounds like a good idea Mento," said Negative man.

"No," Raven walked up to them, "it doesn't."

"It's Raven, right?" asked Mento.

"Yes."

"Look Raven, I have known Beast boy a lot longer than you have. He won't be able to move on with his life if he doesn't face up to his demons like a man."

"I'm starting to see why Beast boy left," said Raven. "He'll be more traumatized if he has to bare his soul to a bunch of strangers. He can't just brush it off and move on. Something bad happened to him. He'll come to terms about it when he's ready."

"I don't think you understand Raven," said Rita. "It wasn't just one bad thing that happened to him. His whole life has been nothing but one big nightmare that he won't tell anyone about. If he doesn't tell someone, the burden will crush him."

"I don't think the best way is to confront his abuser. I heard what you were talking about with Beast boy and if he decides to do so, then it's on his terms, not yours," said Raven.

"I like her," said Robot man. "She's got guts standing up to you Steve."

"Just how close are you to Garfield?" asked Rita.

"He's my friend," said Raven.

"Well that's a relief," said Mento.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Raven.

"You don't know him. You can't begin to know Beast boy. He's always hiding. He's hid his real self from the Doom Patrol for years. None of us really know who he is only what he wants to show us," said Mento. "Lets face it he'll never let anyone too close or else they might find out what's beneath the facade isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Rita with a sad smile on her face. She could tell how much Beast boy meant to the woman. "You're wrong," Raven said to Mento, who seemed shocked by her response. "I see pieces of the real Beast boy when no one is looking. I know there's more to his jokester facade. I just can't begin to know what made him this way, but I-I want to know because he's done so much for me. He never gave up on me. I won't let him live this way any longer," said Raven as she walked out of the bookstore, disappearing from the Doom Patrol's sight.

Raven opened a portal to her room. Looking at her clock, it read 5PM. 'Good, I still have some time to get ready and eat something before I leave again.' As she took off her cape, boots, and began to unzip the back of her leotard, she heard a cat meow on her bed and looked to see a green cat lying on her bed. "What are you doing in my room?" she yelled.

Morphing back into his human form and looked up at Raven. "I just want to thank you for not telling the other Titans. I should be furious at you for spying on me."

"I've never seen you so desperate to keep a secret. Whatever happened to you by that man, I'm sorry. Are you sure there's enough on him to go away for a long time?"

"If they're trying him in the states, then yeah I'd say he'll never get out. So, where have you been?"

"Bookstore. The Doom Patrol were there."

"Really, what did they tell you?"

"You actually read real books. You're not who you appear to be to anyone around you."

"I don't only read real books as you put it, but I love to read. As for being something I'm not, it's true but I'm not giving up who I am now to be someone I use to be. It's too painful," he said as he got off her bed and headed towards the door. He turned to Raven first and smiled. "Oh and um you really have a nice back. See you later Rae!," he said as he ran out the door.

"What is he-?" She then remembered the zipper on her back was open, leaving her back exposed. She blushed, blowing up her lamp as she closed her door with her powers.

'He said our back was beautiful.'

'Shut up love,' said Raven.

After Raven showered and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a navy top, and a zipped up hoodie, she made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat before she left the tower. She opened a portal, stepped into it and ended up at Jump City Hotel. Standing in front of the hotel, Raven began to feel nervous. She took a deep breath in, uttered her mantra, walked inside the lobby, entered the elevator.

Knocking on the door of the room, it opened to see a smiling Violet. She led her in, and her eyes immediately went to the older couple, especially the man who seemed to recognize her but he was also in shock.

"You're supposed to be dead," said the man.

Raven was thrown off by the comment. "Well I'm still here," said Raven.

"Your mother was supposed to get rid of you. Of course she didn't listen to me. How foolish? And now you exist."

"Why didn't you tell me and Craven that Arella was pregnant?" asked Violet.

"Why do you think?" said Haven. "Your sister got pregnant by that monster Trigon. I was not about to associate our family with Trigon. She told me she would get rid of it, but she would not return home. Obviously she didn't have the strength to follow through."

"Because she loved Raven dad!" said Violet. "Raven is still a part of my sister. I don't care if her father is Trigon. I love her."

"As do I," said Craven. "And you're disgusting for keeping it from us. Did Azar even know?"

"Yes, I did. We did what we thought was best at the time," said Azar.

Raven had been quite the whole time but heard everything. It was a lot to take in, and she was surprised she had such control over her emotions at the moment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see her aunt smiling at her. "I'm sorry Raven, I can't imagine what you're feeling right now."

"We want you to know that we're not going anywhere," said Craven. "My wife and I would like to get to know you and be a part of your life if you will let us."

Usually she would close herself off but she looked into Violet and Craven's eyes and she saw compassion and love for her. They didn't even know her, but they knew they loved her. She was touched a smiled. "Thats sounds nice. I'll keep in touch," said Raven as she hugged her aunt and uncle and left the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Raven woke up the next morning to discover she had overslept. 'Well that's weird but maybe has something to do everything that happened yesterday. Lying back down on her bed, she stared at the ceiling. 'I have a whole other family I never knew about all these years. Mother, why didn't you tell me?' She knew she wouldn't get any answers, so she rolled off her bed, got dressed in a fresh uniform, and made her way to the kitchen.

She found her teapot heating on the stove as well as her teacup beside the pot on the counter. The gesture caught her off guard, but she didn't have time to think about it as the teapot whistled. Turning off the stove, she took the teapot and poured the tea into her teacup. Bringing the teacup to her nose, she recognized it wasn't her usual tea. It was Mandarin Orange, and it smelled heavenly to her. It tasted even better. 'Who would do this?'

"Hey Rae, I see you're having the Mandarin Tea?"

"Why did you make this for me?"

"Well I thought you might want to broaden your tea horizons."

"Ok, um thanks for the tea Beast boy. So where is everyone else?"

"You're welcome. Robin and Starfire decided to go on a date while going grocery shopping and Cyborg's at Titans East to see Bumblebee. I'm pretty sure they're dating. So, how was your night? You kind of overslept, and that's kind of my thing."

"I find out I have family. They just happened to be in Jump City, and I went to see them last night."

"Oh my god Rae that's great! So, how did it go?"

"Well they're staying in Jump City. They want to get to know me. I mean at least my uncle and aunt want to. My grandparents seemed a little cold, detached even."

"I'm really happy for you Rae. I'm sure your grandparents will warm up to you eventually just like I've warmed up to you."

"Is that what you trying to get me smile was all about?"

"Face it Rae," he smiled, "you just can't live without my constant jokes and charming personality."

He didn't even know how true that was. "In your dreams Beast boy."

"So it is possible?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You are truly something else."

"Thank you," he smiled as he headed to living room, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Flipping through the channels, he noticed as Raven sat next to him with her teacup cradled in her hands. The news channel caught his eye as it showed two police officers carrying away a man in chains down the steps to a police car. A reporter came up to him and asked, "do you have any last words Mr. Galtry?"

"You were my greatest experiment Garfield. I will never forget you, even in death," he smiled wickedly before he was pushed into the police car. Raven changed the channel after that.

Suddenly Raven felt this rush of pain that caused her to curl into a ball. The feeling was so strong, and it was coming from her green companion, who was curled up into himself as a dog as he whimpered. She looked to her sad and pain ridden friend and came out of her body to do her best to comfort him the best way she could. She scooted closer to him, and the movement caused the green dog to lift its head to look at Raven as she patted her lap. "It's ok Beast boy," she said as the green dog rose from its position, lying its head on her lap while the rest of his body lied on the couch. She listened to him whimper until she decided to stroke his fur to calm him down.

"I hope he rots in hell," said Raven as she looked down at the quite creature. She could sense he was a sleep and at peace for now. She turned off the TV, lied back against the couch, and felt herself drift off to sleep.

The sound of the groceries hitting the kitchen table tops woke Raven up. Looking around, she realized Beast boy was gone. She was worried until she sensed him in his room. Getting up herself, she made her way to the kitchen and helped Robin and Starfire put everything away.

"So Raven, where's-?" Robin asked as he was interrupted.

"Hey all you'll never guess who I ran into today," said Cybrorg.

"Who is it friend Cyborg? I can hardly contain myself," said an excited Starfire.

"It's Raven's aunt and uncle," he said as he let the couple pass him.

"Friend Raven, you have family."

"Yes Starfire, I was going to tell everyone soon but I guess now is a better time then any," Raven said as introduced her aunt and uncle to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Hey, where's BB?" asked Cyborg.

The door slid open and Beast boy walked out to see his friends and a couple in the kitchen. Looking closely at the male, his eyes widened. 'Oh no, it can't be him. It's just someone who looks like him. You're ok, it's ok.'

Craven's eyes widened. "Garfield, you're alive," he said in amazement.

'Oh god it is him. What do I do?' His instincts told him to run and so he did. He ran to his room and flew out the window as fast as he could so no one could catch him.

Beast boy found himself trying to catch his breath as he sat on a park bench. 'I think that's the fastest I've flown in a while.' Leaning back on the bench, he looked up to the sky to see what a nice day it was. He sighed. 'Man what am I going to do? Obviously the other Titans will want to know why I ran away. I don't want them to know and hopefully Craven won't spill the beans.'

"Excuse me young man, are you all right?" asked a female voice.

Beast boy came from his thoughts to see an older woman with blue hair. "Oh um yeah, I'm fine."

"Who are you trying to fool?" she said.

He sighed. "Everyone I care about."

"Why?"

"Azar!" said a male voice. "What are you doing?"

"That's my husband Haven," she said as Beast boy stood up.

"You know you two look like someone I know," said BB. "You're name is Azar, right?" The woman nodded. "You must be Raven's grandparents.

"And you are?" asked Haven.

"Beast boy. I'm a friend of Raven's. We're a part of a crime fighting team called the Teen Titans."

"Raven's a hero?" asked Azar.

"Yes, she's the strongest person I know."

Azar sat down on the bench. "Tell me more about my granddaughter."

BB sat down beside her. "I met her and the other Titans in this city. She was cold at first and liked to be left alone. She was a mystery to everyone on the team, but we all became friends and eventually family when we got to know each other. She's come such a long way from where she started. She's made the most transformation. She's a hero and would gladly lay her life on the line for her friends. You only know her as Trigon's daughter, but that's not who she is. You can't choose your parents, but you can choose the way you live your life. Don't shut her out. If you care about your daughter at all, you'll get to know you're granddaughter. You'll understand why she's so special."

"Thank you Beast boy," said Azar. She then looked to her husband and stood up. "I think it's time to put your anger behind you Haven. We may have not gotten the rest of our lives to spend with our daughter, but we have a second chance with Raven. We may never get this chance again."

"I can't Azar. I can't forgive what that monster did to our child. I can't just love something that is a part of that monster," said Haven.

"Raven's not a thing. She's a person and was innocent in this whole situation," said BB.

"She is far from innocent if she's half demon. His blood runs through her veins," said Haven.

"She's human to, and your daughter's blood runs through Raven as well. How can you just abandon family like that?" asked BB.

"I want to see her and apologize," said Azar. "I want her to know that I love her no matter what."

BB smiled. "I'm sure she'll really appreciate that."

"You're making a mistake Azar," said Haven as he walked away from them.

"No, I think you're the one making the mistake. I'll see you later Haven," she said as she looked to BB. "So, how do we get to the tower?"

"Well, I can transform into any animal so I'll just fly us there. Make sure you hold on tight," he said before he transformed into a pterodactyl.

"How impressive," she said as he grabbed her by the claws of flew them over the water towards Titans Tower.

Landing on the roof, BB opened the door to and they walked down into the living room to see a pissed off leader and his girlfriend, who was trying to calm him down.

"H-hey Robin, Starfire, where is everyone?" asked BB.

"Friend Raven is showing her aunt and uncle around the tower and friend Cyborg is video chatting with friend Bumblebee."

"Why did you run away Beast boy?" asked Robin as he got up from the couch. "Why are you keeping things from the team? When we all decided to tell each other our pasts, we all promised to be honest."

"I was. I just left out some things," he said and then looked to Azar. "Oh well this is Azar, Raven's grandmother."

"I will take her to see friend Raven," said Starfire as Azar followed the alien princess.

"Beast boy, what you did was wrong. We were all honest. How could you-?"

"I'm not going to go there with anyone Robin. All you would do is look at me in pity. I don't want that. I'm fine with the way things are. It hasn't effected me in battles so why does it matter?"

"How does this team know they can trust you of we don't know anything about you?"

"You all know the important things Robin. Nothing else matters. I've never given you any reason not to trust me."

"The Beast."

"You know, I though we got past that. I know how to control that part of me with all the training I've done."

"That isn't the point Beast boy."

"Then what is it Robin? Because-" They were interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it," he said as he answered the door to see the Doom Patrol and he stood aside to let them in. "What are you doing here?" asked BB.

"We wanted to say goodbye Garfield," said Rita. "The trial is over, and justice has been done."

"Oh," Beast boy said. It was hard for him every time he had to say goodbye to the first family he had ever truly known. He felt a hand on his shoulder before Rita brought him into a hug. "It's all right. We understand. You weren't ready. Maybe someday..."

"I'll miss you grass stain," said Robot man.

"Me to Cliff."

"Don't get into to much trouble," said Negative man.

"Oh you know I will," BB laughed.

"There's a man inside of you Beast boy and when you face who you really are and accept it, you'll be one of the best men I know. Take care of yourself Garfield," said Mento.

"Thanks Steve, that means a lot to me. Take care of your family."

"You'll always be family to us Beast boy. Don't forget that."

"I won't," BB smiled.

BB watched the ship take off into the sky, smiled briefly, and came back into the living room but walked past his leader and into the hall. He knew Robin was upset, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go back to the ways things were and on some level he knew he would never be the same again.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

BB woke up the next morning to a knock at his door. Looking at the clock, it read 9AM. "Uh," he sighed, "who wakes up this early?" he asked walked down the latter of his bunk bed and opened the door. "Cr-Craven? What are you-?"

"We haven't had a chance to talk since you ran away last night. Can I come in?"

"Uh sure," he said as he closed the door behind him. "What did you tell my friends?"

"Nothing, I could tell you didn't want then to know but they should know Garfield."

"It's Beast boy now. That part of my life is over so what did you want?"

"How did you survive? You died. I shut off the machines."

"I don't know Craven. I just remember waking up, and I left."

"You were only a little child. Why did you leave? If I would have known you were alive, I would have-"

"I couldn't stay. I had to find my own way in the world. I didn't want to burden anyone to take care of me. With these powers I could take care of myself. I didn't feel like I deserved anyone to care for me. Who could ever love me? And now I'm getting to serious for my own good. If there's nothing else, I would like to be alone."

"Very well Beast boy."

"Oh and don't tell anyone we had this conversation. Don't tell them anything about what you know about me."

"Sooner or later it will catch up to you. You'll have to face yourself."

"Not now I don't so..."

"It's nice to see you Beast boy. I'm glad you're still here, but you should know that my wife knows as well."

"You can't let her say anything. Make sure she hasn't said anything Craven. Please!"

"I will Beast boy, but I can see that it eats at you. Take care of yourself."

Beast boy hugged him. "I won't forget what you've done for me. Thank you Craven."

Craven walked out of the room as BB closed the door. Raven came from around the corner. She had seen Craven go into Beast boy's room. 'Why?' she thought as she walked past her teammate's room and followed her uncle into the the living room. She saw him sit beside her aunt. She snuck in quietly and ducked behind the couch.

"You look troubled Craven."

"I am Violet. I went to see Garfield this morning."

"What happened?"

"He was thankful for everything I've done for him, but he wanted to make sure we didn't tell anyone, not even his friends."

"It's not our place but at the same time it feels wrong not to tell his friends. They're good people."

"What if we tell Raven? Maybe she can get Garfield to open up so at least he doesn't carry whatever burden he has alone."

"Why Raven?"

"You're mother talked to me last night. She met with Garfield in the park, and she wanted to know about Raven. Azar said the way he spoke about her spoke volumes to her. His voice was soft and caring while his eyes held a spark. Perhaps Garfield has feelings for our niece."

Raven could feel the warmth returning to her. She had never thought it was possible for Beast boy to have feelings for her. 'No, it's not possible.'

"That might not be such a bad idea," said Violet, "but there's something else you're not telling me. There's another reason you think Raven is the best person for him to talk to."

"You're right. It was the day he died. I unhooked his machines and couldn't bear to look at him. He was so small, so fragile, and beaten. He was dead. I went to my cot, closed my eyes, and went to sleep, hoping the pain would go away. I woke up at some point. My eyes were blurry, and I saw the shape of a small child wearing blue. My eyes were blurry, but I heard the child's voice. It sounded like Raven's."

"What did she say?"

"It's not your time yet. If I don't give up, you can't give up to, ok? I-I'll just heal you and then you can start over. I can start over to," said Raven.

She couldn't believe she had forgotten that she met Beast boy. She remembered how he looked that day. She swore she had never seen anyone look that small. He had so many scars and wounds that it had take everything in her not to cry. She was little then and wasn't fully emotionless yet. She had escaped her own world and away from the monks because she wanted to feel. She wanted to be like everyone else. When she had seen the dead boy, she thought about how easy it would have been to die rather than live an emotionless life. She realized she would be taking the easy way out and as she looked at the boy, she wanted to give him a second chance at life. He was too young to die like this. She healed him, flew out the window, opened a portal, and went back to Azarath.

"Raven?"

"It was you, wasn't it?" asked Craven as Raven stood up from behind the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry I spied on you," said Raven. "I-

"It's all right Raven. You're concerned about your friend," said Violet.

"You think he has feelings for me?"

"You like him to, don't you sweetie?" asked Violet.

"Violet, don't pressure the girl," said Craven.

"He's a great friend," said Raven. "He's always been there for me at my lowest," said Raven as she heard the others coming into the kitchen.

"All right y'all I'm making breakfast," said Cyborg as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh yes friend Cyborg I do enjoy when you make the waffles, the sausages, and the bacon," said Starfire.

"Well it's all coming up Starfire," said Cyborg.

"It all sounds good," said Robin as he sat next to his girlfriend.

Raven, Craven, and Violet came into the kitchen to join the rest of the Titans for breakfast. Raven went to make her tea while her family sat down.

"Hey Raven," said Robin.

"Good morning friend Raven," said Starfire.

"Morning," said Raven as she poured some tea in a few cups and handed them to her aunt and uncle.

"So is Azar waking up anytime soon?" Raven asked.

"She likes to sleep in," said Violet. "She's always been that way while my dad gets up at the crack of dawn."

'Just like you and Beast boy.'

'Shut up love.'

"It's important to get good sleep Violet," said Azar as Raven handed her tea. "Thank you sweetie," she said as Cyborg snickered.

"Shut up Cyborg or I'll send you to your girlfriend in parts," said Raven as she heard the laugh that made her warm inside.

"Good one Rae," said BB.

"Whatever," said Raven as she took her tea and sat down in the living room. It was hard for her to believe how well Beast boy turned out just from her experience with him as a little boy. 'He's hiding. How much he's hiding I'm not sure but I want to know. I want him to be free.'

'Someone's in lo-

'Didn't I tell you to shut up about that!' said Raven.

'You wouldn't want to help him so bad if you weren't in lo-

'She has a point.'

'Knowledge, I can't believe you,' said Raven.

'You want to help him, and the warm feeling you get whenever he's around is love. You love-

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see BB. 'Of course it's him.'

"Are you ok Rae? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine Beast boy. My emotions are just annoying me today, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked BB.

'I can think of a few things.'

'Shut up lust!' said Raven. She looked to Beast boy. "No, this is something I have to deal with on my own."

Beast boy frowned. "Well, if you ever need me, I'll always be here for you Rae."

The warm feeling in Raven's body began to feel hot as she blushed. "I know Beast boy. Thank you," she smiled.

Beast boy felt all warm and fuzzy when she smiled at him. He knew his feelings were strong towards the half demon, but he felt he was not good enough. His past and who he really was would scare her. He didn't want to burden her with his past when hers wasn't so bright as well.

"I just want you to be happy Rae," he said before he could take it back, "it's all I ever wanted for you ever since I met you." Beast boy couldn't believe he let himself slip like that. It was just something about Raven that made him want to reveal everything. 'No, I can't let that happen.'

Raven wasn't expecting this but she got over the shock. "I want you to be happy to Beast boy. Don't you want to be free? Aren't you tired of being a facade?"

Beast boy looked into her eyes, shocked by how up front she was being. For a brief second he saw compassion and something deeper in her eyes that he had never seen before. "Raven?"

"There's something you need to know. That day when you were little and you died, I was there. I gave you your life back."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Her words had done something to him. He thought about them as he lied awake in his bed. At the time he had accepted his fate. He accepted his death as inevitable. There was no way he was supposed to survive the death of his parents and the poachers, who were constantly hunting him, ready to sell him to the highest bidder. What kind of life was that for a child anyway? She had given him his life back for him to only live out the rest of his days being chased, caught, beaten, used, and experimented on until he met the Doom Patrol and then the Titans. 'I couldn't tell her that. I wonder how she would feel? Not too good I would imagine.'

He thought about how strange she had been acting today. It was so un-Raven like that it caught him off guard. He could hear the emotion in her voice and see it in her eyes, and it made him feel warm and dizzy. 'This has to stop. I can't let her get close. I can't let anyone get close to me,' he sighed, 'I need to get out of here,' he thought as he made his way out the door and down the dark hallway.

In the living room he decided to play video games on silent mode until he fell asleep, but it wasn't happening. He sighed to the empty, dark room as he lied his head back on the couch. Before he could figure out what to do next, he heard footsteps walk in and looked up to see Azar, who had spotted.

"Hello Beast boy."

"Hi Azar, I guess you couldn't sleep either," he said as Azar sat down on the couch with him.

"Haven hasn't contacted me, and I'm afraid he'll never get over the grief of Arella. I miss her everyday, but he can't hold a grudge forever. We won't be around forever, and I want him to get to know his granddaughter."

"Boy is he really missing out," said BB. "I feel like I'm lucky to know her," he smiled.

"I believe she feels the same way about you."

"Does she talk to you about me?"

"She talks to me and Violet about all her friends, but I notice you get the most attention."

BB blushed. "So, what are you going to do about Haven?"

"Well I want to stay in Jump City along with Violet and Craven, but I'm afraid my husband will want to leave. I'll have to make a decision on whether to stay here or leave with my husband."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't think I could bear leaving my granddaughter, but I love my husband."

"We have to make him stay," said BB.

"How?"

"Raven."

"What?"

"AH!" they both yelled before they turned to see Raven coming into the room.

"I was about to get some tea and then I heard voices in here. What can I possibly do to make Haven stay?"

"Do you know any spells or-?" asked BB.

"Sure, that's the honest way. Force him to stay with a spell," said Raven.

"Is there anyway you could contact your mom so Haven can talk to her? Maybe your mom can clear some things up so Haven can see you more clearly."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but that's not a bad idea," said Raven.

"You can do this Raven?" asked Azar.

"Yes, maybe Violet and Craven can join us if that's all right," said Raven as Azar held her tight.

"Oh thank you Raven, you don't know how much this will mean to your grandpa, aunt, uncle, and me."

"I think I have a good understanding of how much this means to all of you," Raven said as Azar let go of her. Raven faced BB. "I would like if you joined us to Beast boy." She blushed.

"It wouldn't feel right Rae. This is more of a family affair. I would feel like I'm intruding."

"No, you wouldn't. I want you to meet my mother."

"All right Rae if you insist," he smiled.

A knock came to the door of Haven's hotel room. Opening the door, he saw his wife, daughter, son-in-law, Raven, and Beast boy. "What's going on here?" asked Haven.

"Let us in Haven and I will explain," said his wife as he stood aside, letting everyone in.

"You can explain on our way back home Azar. We're on the next plane tonight."

"Raven knows a spell, so we can talk to Arella. Maybe she can give you a reason to stay for a while," said Azar.

"Why would you do this?" asked Haven to Raven.

"It's obvious how much you were effected by my mother's loss. I can tell how much you love her," said Raven. "She was important to me, but she is still very much important to you."

"Very well," said Haven.

Everyone stood back as Raven organized her ingredients, putting everything in its rightful place to perform the spell. She sat down on the bed, took a deep breath in and then uttered the spell. When she was done, a white robed figure with long blue hair appeared to them.

"Arella," said Haven. "Is that really you?"

"Yes father, it is good to see all of you," she said as her father held her.

"Why did you have to die?" asked Haven.

"To protect my child. It is not fair of you to blame Raven. This was my choice and mine alone. I know what damage Trigon has done to our world father, but he is gone forever. It is time to let go and get to know your granddaughter. I'll always love you."

"I love you to Arella," he said as he stepped back so his family could talk to her.

"Mother, you look well," said Arella.

"It's good to see you sweetheart. It's been such a long time. I love you, and I'm sorry you had to face that monster all alone."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I was protecting my family from him. I didn't want anyone involved," said Arella.

"Sister, brother-in-law you two look so happy," said Arella as Violet hugged her sister. "You take care of her."

"I always do Arella," Craven smiled.

"Why didn't you let us know about Raven? You know we could have taken care of her," said Violet.

"I knew she would have a hard time keeping her emotions in check. If she were to feel love, joy, or any emotion for that matter, your lives would have been in danger. She needed time to keep her emotions under control, and I knew it would take a long time. I knew you would all meet when the time was right."

"I guess that makes sense," said Violet.

"It was never my intention to hurt you Violet," said Arella.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you to Violet."

The sisters hugged once more before Arella made her way over to Raven and Beast boy. BB couldn't help but feel nervous. This was Raven's mother and yet he couldn't sense anything from her. He had always been able to sense things in other people, even Raven because of his animal abilities, but this woman was a closed book.

"Raven."

"Mother."

"It's good to see you're doing well. I'm so happy you've finally met your family."

"I wanted to make sure they saw you one last time. They love you so much."

"I'm sorry I couldn't lo-"

"There's nothing that can be done now. You had your reasons, and I understand."

The cold exchange between mother and daughter did not go unnoticed by everyone. Beast boy was stunned to say the least, but he didn't know their history. He wanted to know. He had never see Raven this cold before, even when she joined the Titans.

"You know why I did what I did Raven. I had no choice," said Arella. "Expressing your emotions at that time was dangerous."

"If you cared about me at all, you would have found a way to stay with me. I was just a little girl! I needed-"

"I could never give you what you wanted Raven. Can you understand that? I accepted you because you were my child, but every time I looked at you I saw that monster. I couldn't bare it at times. You will always be a part of me, but I could never accept you fully. I know that makes me a horrible person, and I'm sorry."

"It's time for you to go. You'll disappear soon so say your goodbyes and get out of my face," said Raven as she turned away from her mother and family to see the compassion in Beast boy's eyes. She wanted to hug him and cry until her voice gave out but all she could do is turn away from his and walk out the door.

Raven leaned her head against the wall of the empty hallway as she breathed in and then out. She was losing control of her emotions as tears ran down her cheeks. She had to get out of the building before her powers destroyed it, so she created a portal to a deserted area and step into it, not realizing the green changeling had followed her.

Nothing but desert greeted Beast boy's eyes until he spotted Raven, releasing some of her power. Realizing what was about to happen, Beast boy turned into a small animal and dug his way under the sand for protection. He felt the ground shake, but he held on, but it wasn't the only thing he felt. Sadness and anger hit his senses. It was so overwhelming but as soon as it came, it was over as Beast boy crawled out of the sand and changed back to his human form to see Raven siting on the sand, meditating.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked with her eyes still closed as she floated above the sand.

"I was concerned Raven. I saw what happened in there," he said as he stood beside the floating empath.

"I lost control. It won't happen again.

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it. I just want to help."

"You can't help. There's nothing to be fixed. My relationship with Arella has been somewhat nonexistent."

"I can't believe she wouldn't love you. There's so many things about to you to love. It's her loss really."

The warmth returned to her body, and she blushed. She couldn't believe how blown away she was by him. He knew what to say to get to he heart, and there was no deception behind his words. Every word was pure from his lips.

Raven smiled. "Thank you Beast boy." She sighed. "In the end I could never love her. Since she didn't show it to me, I had never experienced this feeling until I came to earth. The first time I felt it I-never mind. I've been lucky to have such great friends."

"And we've been lucky to have you to Rae."

"So, we should probably head back. I have enough energy," she said as she opened a portal. Raven and Beast boy appeared in the hotel room.

"Hey, I think we're going to head back to Titans Tower," said BB.

"I'm sorry about my sister," said Violet. "I can't believe she would say those things about you Raven."

"She's right about some things," said Raven. "I would have loved to form a connection with her, but it wasn't meant to be. I'll accept it and move on with my life."

"That's very mature of you Raven," said Azar.

"I can see where Arella's coming from," said Haven.

"Ok, this is not about taking sides," said BB. "This is all about love. We all love Raven right?"

"Right," said Azar, Violet and Craven as they looked to Haven.

"I'll stay, but I have to get to know her before I can say such a thing," said Haven.

"I guess that's fair," said BB as Azar, Violet, and Craven hugged Raven before they left the hotel. Raven was feeling a little bit better but gravity of her mother's words still hurt her deeply. She felt Beast boy's hand on her shoulder, and the warmth from his hand warmed her body. "I know this couldn't have been easy for you."

"I'll survive Beast boy. I always do."

"Don't feel like you have to be alone in this Raven.I know it hurts but think about the people who do love you. The other Titans, the Titan kids, your grandma, aunt, and uncle. It's only a matter of time before Haven loves you."

"And what about you?"

"What about me Rae?"

"Do you love me?"

Beast boy was shocked, but he got a hold of himself to answer her. "As a friend or something more?" he asked. 'Oh shit why did I just ask that. Am I looking to be sent to another dimension?'

It was Raven's turn to be shocked. 'Did he just say what I think he's saying? No, it can't be.' Raven blushed but let out the breath she had been holding in. "Just be honest with me Beast boy."

"I'm in love with you, but I know you don't love me, which is just as well because you're so much better than me. You deserve someone who isn't so screwed up like me."

"I don't need you to tell me what I deserve. I'll make up my own mind about my feelings. I think we should go now," said Raven as she took off into the sky with a green raven flying right beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Raven didn't know how she managed to sleep last night with Beast boy's confession rolling around in he head. It was the words after his confession that really got to her. He didn't think he deserved her.

'He doesn't think he deserves anyone,' said Knowledge.

'We love him. We have to tell him that Raven,' said Love.

'It's not that easy Love. Even if Raven confesses, whatever is screwed up with him might hurt us in the end. The question is doing we want to take that risk?' asked Knowledge.

"Raven, yo Raven!" yelled Cyborg.

"What!" she yelled back.

"Well I was going to ask-are you ok?"

"Fine, what did you want Cyborg?"

"Have you seen BB today?"

Now that she thought about it, it had been abnormally quite and it was all ready 2PM in the afternoon. He was usually up by noon.

"No, I haven't seen him today," said Raven as she got off the couch, leaving behind a cold cup of tea and her latest book. "Have you checked the whole tower?"

"Yeah, I know he's not here," said Cyborg, "but it's not like him to leave without telling us where he's going."

"Hey dude and dudette, we're back from the grocery store," said BB happily carrying groceries as Robin and Starfire came in right behind him with grocery bags.

They started putting stuff away when Cyborg came up to BB. "I didn't know you went with Robin and Starfire to grocery shop."

"Sorry Cy, I didn't meant to not tell you. There was just some stuff I wanted to pick up for me, you non-meat stuff."

Raven didn't know how to feel honestly. She had no idea how he could be so serious yesterday and act like his old goofy self today, like nothing happened. Before she could float away to her room, the doorbell rang. "I got it," said Raven as she floated over to the door. Titans East and an older couple were out the door.

Bumblebee saw that Raven was confused. "Cyborg didn't tell you we were coming over for a few days, did he?"

"No," said Raven.

"Yeah, we got some other Titans to cover for us. We've been training them for a while," she said before she turned to the older couple next to her. "These are Cyborg's parents. We didn't know they were coming over, but it's nice to seem them."

Raven stood aside to let everyone in before she closed the door. "Everyone's in the kitchen."

"Good, I'm going to give Sparky a piece of mind for not telling anybody that we were coming," said Bumblebee.

Aqualad stayed behind, and Raven noticed this. "Aren't you going to go with the others?"

"No," he smiled, "I much rather talk to you sexy."

"Are you serious?" she asked as she felt dirty just standing next to him.

"You're a special girl Raven. You're attractive like me, and I think we'd make the perfect couple."

"Wow, is that all it takes to get a girl into your bed?"

"Just what kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I know your kind. I know your mind. You think pretty words will get me into bed, but I'm not that kind of girl. Go somewhere else because I'm not interested."

"And you think any other guy will be interested in you in that way? I mean you're pretty Raven, but you're not that hot," he said as he left her sight.

Raven pulled herself together as she entered the living room to see Robin and Starfire cuddled on the couch while Cyborg's parents and Titans East were shown to their rooms by Cyborg. She decided she needed tea to help her clam her emotions before she went up to the roof to mediate.

"Hey Rae," said BB. "Sorry about all the chaos. Dude I can't believe Cyborg forgot to tell us about Titans East," he said as Raven started preparing her tea. She knew BB was talking, but she couldn't hear any of it. She was so angry and hurt that she didn't notice that she burned her hand on the tea kettle. "Raven!" he said as he took her hand quickly and placed it under cold water. "What's going on? You seem distracted."

"It's nothing," she said as she turned off the water and healed the burn.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Tell me what's wrong," he said as she saw nothing but per compassion in his eyes just for her.

"Aqualad, he-"

"Enough said," said BB as he made his way out of the kitchen with Raven following right behind him.

"Beast boy stop," she said as she stood in front of him. "It's not worth it."

"If he hurt you, then it's only right that I knock him senseless. Sure he won't feel better but I'll feel better. He'll know not to mess with you unless you want to beat him senseless. I'll even standby and watch."

"As appealing as that sounds, it wouldn't be right," said Raven as she smiled, "but thanks for the offer. Who knew you were so morbid."

"Look Raven about yesterday I'm sorry I presumed how you felt."

"I want to get something straight Beast boy. You deserved to be loved. Any girl would be lucky to be your girlfriend because you're so kind, you have a good heart, you're funny, and you're attractive."

"Thanks Rae," said BB as he smiled, "but I'm far from attractive. I'm green."

"So? A girl should like you for who you are inside, not what you like. If she can't accept your green skin and all, then she's not good enough for you."

"I can't help but feel like you're trying to tell me something Rae."

"I love you to Garfield," Raven said as she leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. As she backed away from him, she saw a goofy looking smile on his face and saw he was in some kind of trance. "Knock on my door when you realize what just happened."

He didn't know how long he had been standing in the hallway, but he came out of his trance with the realization that Raven said she loved him. "She loves me," he said as he felt warm inside of his body.

"Who love you?" asked a female voice.

"Oh uh hey Bumblebee. The ladies love me you know because of the ears."

"You said she."

"I promise I'll explain everything Bee. I just have to do something first," he said as he disappeared down another hallway.

Standing at Raven's door, he felt his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to come out of his chest. He felt the sweat accumulate in his suit as he took a deep breath as he knocked on her door. He wasn't here to bother her or try to get her out of her room this time. As the door opened, he saw a smiling Raven at the other end.

"Well, it's about time you showed. I-Before she could talk anymore, Beast boy's lips were on hers in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, he noticed that some of her books had been thrown to the ground. "Oh, uh sorry Raven, I didn't mean to mess up your room."

"Don't worry about it Beast boy," she said as she let him in her room and closed the door behind them.

"How long have you had loved me?" he said as Raven patted the space right beside her on her bed. He blushed but then he looked at her and smiled.

"When we first met, I felt something for you, but I didn't know what it was at the time. I kept it to myself, hoping it would go away, but the feeling continued to grow. I just couldn't ignore it anymore. My emotions have been pushing me to tell you and now I feel a bit lighter."

"I think I started having feelings towards you when I made you laugh for the first time on the island before the tower was built. It was actually your laugh that attracted me at first. Your natural beauty was second, but it's actually funny because my dad told me he first fell in love with my mom when he heard her laugh."

"You never talk about your parents."

"Well since we're going to be together, I think it's time that I'm completely honest with you about my past but just as long as it stays between us."

"That seems reasonable, but it doesn't all have to be at once. I can imagine it won't be so easy for you to open yourself up to me."

"No, but I love you Rae. You're worth it."

"I love you to Gar," she said as her arms came around his neck. She could feel his arms around her waist, and she felt complete. "Now kiss me."

"With pleasure," he smirked as their lips connected, and they both felt a warmth they had never known before. It was overwhelming, but it was comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

After he helped Raven clean up her disaster of a room, he left, understanding she needed to meditate. Feeling happy and in a great mood, he walked onto the roof to see Cyborg grilling some foods while the other Titans were setting down some sides to go with the grilled food on the table.

"Hey B, about time you showed up. I put some veggies on the grill. Do you know where Raven is? Lunch is almost ready."

"Mediating in her room I guess," he said.

"Well go back down there and tell her to get her butt up here."

"There's no need Cyborg," said Raven.

"Well all right then," he said as he returned his attention to the grill as Raven and BB walked away to talk in private.

"So, how was mediation?" asked BB.

"Good," she said as she smiled. "I noticed you look happy. Usually I sense fake happiness from you."

"I don't want to be fake Rae. It's just hard to break the habit but hopefully when all my walls are down, you'll still love me."

"I'll always love you Gar, no matter what."

"Lunchtime everybody!" yelled Cyborg.

"I love you to Rae so when do you want to tell everyone about us?"

"How about tomorrow? Today is just between us."

"I like it," said BB as he smiled at his girlfriend before they made their way over to the large picnic table full of food.

After dinner BB played volleyball with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg on his team while Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos. Raven watched from the sidelines as her boyfriend's team kicked, but she also noticed the Stones looking at BB. She could sense relief, sadness, and happiness from the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stone," said Raven.

"You must be Raven. Cyborg's told us a lot about you and the other Titans."

"You've been looking at Beast boy for some time. Do you know him?"

"We do, but he wasn't known as Beast boy. He was just a little kid named Garfield Logan. He was brought to S.T.A.R labs by Nicholas Galtry for further experimentation because of his unique abilities. I wasn't a part of that team, but I saw him every once in a while. He looked sad, scared, and deeply hurt. I did what I could. The staff working on him would keep a close eye on him. They didn't want anyone disrupting what they thought they could do with his powers. I was working on a way to get him out. Unfortunately I couldn't stop them from treating him like a thing but the day came. I got him out and watched him until he disappear into the forest. He was only seven years old."

"My husband's wondered all this time if he survived. When he saw Beast boy, he couldn't believe it. He's just happy that he's all right."

"I didn't think he would survive out there. I mean I knew he could change into animals, but he was still just a boy. He is truly unique but not for the reasons that horrible man Galtry thought. He survived. Not many boys that age could go through what he has and make to the other side."

The Titans had just finished their game as Cyborg looked over to see his parents talking to Raven. "Hey B, what do you think Raven is talking to my parents about?"

"Dude, how would I know?"

"Well with that super human hearing of yours-"

"Oh no Cy, Raven would kill me if she ever found out and she can. She's smart that way. Why don't you just ask her yourself?" asked BB.

"That's a good idea," he said as he walked toward them.

Beast boy was feeling the panic well up in him. 'What if they told Raven? What if they tell Cyborg? It's not like I can do anything now I would just draw suspicion.'

"Hey Raven, mom and dad," said Cy. "So, what have you been talking about?"

"Well she told us that you and Bumblebee are going out. Why didn't you tell us son?"

"Yeah Sparky, why didn't you tell them?" asked a smirking Bumblebee.

"Uhh..." said Cy.

"Well, I should go. You all have a lot to catch up on. Bye," Raven said as she quickly left the group.

"Hey Raven, looks like you were out of there in a hurry," said Speedy.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in the middle of their drama."

"A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't have to deal with it."

"I wasn't born yesterday. What do you want?"

"Hey no need to be defensive. I was just speaking the truth."

"I'm an empath. I can sense your emotions so talk or walkaway."

"I was thinking that we should go somewhere quiet and talk."

"About what?"

"Well you're not seeing anyone and I'm not seeing anyone so I thought we could get to know each other."

"You mean sex?"

"Yes, I think I could show you a good time and-"

"I doubt it. The answer is no, and I am seeing someone so I suggest if you want to keep your limbs intact, you walk away right now and we forget this conversation never happened."

"You got it," he said as he ran away from her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 8 part 2

She smirked, but she felt overwhelmed as she phased through the roof and into the living room which was empty accept for a green cat sitting on the couch. She sat beside him as she leaned her head against the couch cushions and sighed as the green cat lifted his head to look at the empath. She couldn't help but smile about how cute he was as a cat. She let her hand pet his soft fur before he got up, walked over to her, and settled on her lap. Hearing his purrs gave her some peace for the moment.

"Is sex the only thing guys think about?" she asked. She didn't mean to, but it just came out. She watched as he looked up to her, climbed onto the top of the couch, nuzzled her face, and came back down in his human form beside his girlfriend.

"Well I wouldn't say all the time. I actually don't think about it as much as other guys do. I know I'll half to mate eventually because the animals inside me crave it, but I'm not exactly what you would call physically attractive. My body's been through a lot over the years, and I'm not sure anyone would want to see it. I mean I'm not broken down there," he said as he blushed. "Everything is in working order. Sorry too much information."

"It's ok. I get to know you better this way. I'm glad you're being open and honest with me. I have gray skin. It's not the most attractive color. I love you no matter what Garfield, and I guess it's good to know that you're ok down there," Raven blushed.

"Are you kidding you're totally attractive Raven. I love your gray skin. It brings out your eyes."

"Th-thanks," Raven blushed, "and I love your green skin. It makes you look exotic."

"Thanks Rae, you're so sweet," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Anyway why did ask that question in the first place?"

"Speedy asked if I would like to go somewhere quiet and talk. I knew what that meant as soon as he said it, but I sent him running in the other direction."

"Doesn't it piss you off? I know I feel like snapping his neck right about now."

"I know I'm not that type of girl, and that's all that matters. Besides I may of told him I had a boyfriend."

"Oh," he smirked, "anyone I know?" he said as he leaned into her as she leaned into him and they kissed.

Raven pulled away. "You are something else Logan," she smiled.

"How did you know my last name?"

"The Stones were watching you all day, so I was curious. I talked to them. They told me everything. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I just hope they didn't tell anyone else."

"They won't. They promised, and I understand you don't want anyone to pity you. I don't think any of our friends would. They would admire the strength it took you to survive. You're so much stronger than everyone give you credit for."

"The thing is that I don't know why I made it as far as I did," he said but then a light bulb went off in his head and smiled, "maybe it was to meet you. I guess all my suffering was worth it in the end."

"Garfield, you didn't deserve the terrible things that happened to you."

"I never would have met you if I didn't become green. There were times when I hated being who I was and then I met you and got to know you, and I fell in love. I never thought I would to be honest. I was never more thankful to have gone through what made me green so that I could stand next to you everyday and fight beside you."

"Boy you really know how to lay on the charm," said Raven as she wiped her eyes and leaned on his shoulder. She felt his arm around her and smiled.

"I love you Rae," he said as he buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

"I love," she giggled. "He-hey, that tickles."

"Sorry, it's just that you smell so good. Did you just giggle?"

"Um, it's a possibility," she blushed as a dish broke in the kitchen. "Whoops, I better go clean that up," she said as she got up but not before Beast boy grabbed her arm. "Beast boy?"

They were interrupted by the vibration of Beast boy's communicator. He picked it up and flipped it open. "Mento, what's-

"King Twabwa is dying Beast boy. We went over to visit him. He's not doing so well. He had one last request, and that's to see you before he passes away. You have to come now. He doesn't have much time left. I booked you a flight and sent you the info."

"All right I'm on my way Mento," he said as he closed his communicator and then he looked to Raven.

"It's ok. Go, I'll let everyone know what's going on," said Raven.

"Thanks Rae," he said as he quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran down the hall to pack. He was nervous to go home again, but it would just be to say goodbye to an old friend. He would be back to Titans Tower before he knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 8 Part 3

Raven stood on line at her gate. She didn't see Beast boy, but she sensed him on the plane. She felt a little nervous, but she wanted to be here for him. She had a hard time explaining to Robin why she felt she needed to go, but she told him the only thing that made sense to her. 'He needs a friend right now.' She just hoped that Beast boy felt the same.

'Sometimes he's unpredictable but that's what makes him more intriguing,' said Knowledge.

'You know what also makes him intriguing, those eyes, those ears, his fangs, and of course his tight as-"

'Lust! Quit it, this isn't about that,' said Raven. 'He's always been there and the last thing I'm going to do is throw myself at my boyfriend when he's going through something difficult in his life.'

'She's right lust. You should no better,' said Love.

"Um, excuse me young lady," said a male voice. "Ticket please."

"Oh uh sorry," she said as she handed it to him, he scanned it, and gave it back to her as she walked into the hallway leading to the plane. 'He definitely won't recognize me with Cyborg's holographic ring on. Her hair was raven black, and her skin was white. Her blue t-shirt and black capris made her look like any other teenage girl. Even her eyes were a normal blue.

Walking down the aisle of the plane, she looked for her seat, which was the first row behind first class in the aisle seat. 'Gee the boy wonder couldn't even get me first class. Well it is short notice and why am I even talking about this with myself. I have to find Beast boy.' She concentrated, took a deep breath, and reached for him with her mind. 'He's in first class. How come I didn't see him? Wait, he's probably wearing a holographic ring to.'

"Hey hot stuff, it looks like we're going to spend the whole flight together," said a male voice.

Raven looked up to see a guy about her age with bulky, bulging muscles wearing a muscle shirt and tight blue jeans. The sight of him made her sick. "Oh joy," she said with all the sarcasm she could muster as she walked out of her seat to let him in.

"I bought the middle and window seat, so I'd have room for my muscles," he smiled. "I can tell you like them babe," he said as he scooted closer to her.

She almost threw up in her mouth, but her attention turned elsewhere as everyone was told to buckle up. She sighed. 'I guess I'll have to find him later,' said Raven as she buckled her seatbelt.

"When the seat belt sign goes off, I'm all yours babe. We have enough room to make out."

'Why does every perverted guy think I want sex?' She sighed. "Look I'm not interested in you in any way. I have a boyfriend."

He laughed. "That's what they all say before they meet me."

"Well I'm not as stupid and gullible as the other girls you spend your time with," she said as she took out a book from her bag and began to read.

As the plane took off, Raven closed her book and set it in her lap as she concentrated on getting through lift off. She felt a hand squeeze her thigh and looked to see the guy smirking at her. "Don't worry babe, I'll protect you."

She could feel her rage wanting to rip this guy's heart out and show it to him. Since she wouldn't let Rage do that, she did the next best thing. She looked around to see everyone on the plane doing their own thing as she turned back to face the piece of garbage and punched him in the face, knocking him out. She placed a pillow behind his head and a blanket over his body. She saw the seat belt sign go off and got up from her seat to find Beast boy.

Before she could draw the curtain to first class, the plane began to shake. Raven looked to the stewardess. 'What's going on?' she thought.

"Attention passengers buckle up, we're going to crash!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 8 Part 4

It was then that Raven knew what she had to do as she took her holographic ring off to reveal her true identity, phased onto the outside of the plane, and concentrated as she said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her powers steadied the plane in the air as it got back on its route and as she looked at the plane closely, she could tell one of the plane's engines was busted. She sighed. 'Looks like I'm landing the plane,' she said as she concentrated on the aircraft. Looking ahead, she could see the airport coming into view. 'Thank Azar,' she thought as she carefully landed the airplane at its rightful gate.

Looking back at the plane, she smiled before she felt a little dizzy. Before she passed out, she heard a bang on one of the windows on the plane. A blonde hair and blued eyed teenager was screaming her name.

Raven woke up in a strange place. Looking around, she searched for something familiar and found a sleeping green changeling at her bedside. 'Ok, I guess since Beast boy's here, this place is safe,' she thought as she sat up to quickly an groaned as she held her head. 'Stopping that plane must have taken a lot out of me.'

"Raven," said BB as he rubbed his eyes, which she found to be quite adorable.

"Hey, are you-?" She was interrupted with Beast boy's arms around her.

"Thank god you're ok," said BB. "I was so worried when I saw you outside of the plane," he smiled. "You were great by the way."

"It's what I do," she said as she smiled in his embrace, relaxing her head on his shoulder. She then realized something that was obvious. "Where are we?" she asked as she came out of her boyfriend's embrace.

"Doom Patrol Headquarters. They picked us up from the airport. I uh carried you into the car and eventually you started to heal yourself. I carried you here and now it's early the next morning. Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"You look tired Garfield. Maybe you should get some sleep. I'm fine. Landing the plane took a lot out of me that's all. I just think I need to shower and change into fresh clothes."

The water felt good as she sighed. 'I hope I did the right thing. I hope he wants me here,' she thought as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist.

'Sure he does Rae-Rae,' said Happy. 'He makes you happy, and you want to be here to make sure he's not alone. You're so sweet Rae-Rae.'

'Would you stop calling me that!'

'Fine but you're doing nothing wrong in my opinion,' said Happy.

'Well that makes me feel a whole lot better,' said Raven.

Raven changed into fresh clothes, cleaned the bathroom with her powers, and stepped out into the hall to seek out her boyfriend. She sensed him in one of the rooms but before she could get to him, Rita found her and brought her into the kitchen, told her to sit down, and she would make her something to eat.

"Thanks Rita," said Raven as she put a plate of waffles and a cup of tea in front of her.

"You're welcome Raven. It's not everyday I get to cook for anyone. Beast boy told me what you did. Landing a plane that's very impressive for someone your age."

"I can lift things a lot heavier with my mind, but it's a bit challenging with the weather conditions and the people on board."

"So why did you decide to come with Beast boy?"

"I didn't think he should be alone."

"You're a good friend Raven. I'm glad Garfield has you and the other Titans."

After Raven finished breakfast, Rita gave her a tour of Doom Patrol Headquarters. As Rita pointed everything out, Raven couldn't help but be reminded of Titans Tower. Her friends still didn't know about her and Beast boy. 'We'll tell them when we get back.' She wondered how they would take it, but she didn't care about anyone's reactions. She loved Beast boy, and that's all that mattered to her.

The last room was the gym and when Rita opened the door, Raven saw the other Doom Patrol members training. "As you can see, this is were the Doom Patrol trains. Mento usually has us on a strict schedule when it comes to preparing for battle, but we have to constantly remind him that the last thing we need to do is overwork ourselves."

"He reminds me a little bit of Robin, but Mento seems more intense."

"Oh well Steve's always been intense. You just have to know how to stand your ground with him."

"All right Cliff, Larry I think that's enough for today," said Steve as he made his way towards Rita.

"You're awake," said Steve. "When are you going back to Jump City?"

"Mento!" said Rita.

"I'm not leaving without Beast boy," said Raven. "He can take as much time as he needs, but I'm not going anywhere," Raven said as she glared at him before she left the room.

Beast boy woke up, stretched his limbs, and before he could get to the door, Raven burst in the room. He could tell something was wrong. "Raven?"

"We should go visit your friend now," said Raven. "I need you to visualize where he is, take my hand, and I'll open a portal to get us there."

"Raven, maybe we should-

"They'll have plenty of time to talk later. You friend doesn't have much time."

"Ok Rae," he said as he took her hand, visualized King Twaba and when he opened his eyes, he was in his childhood village. He heard gasps, and he could feel their disgust.

"Did you get this reaction on a regular basis?" asked Raven.

"More or less and after a while it doesn't bother me so much," he said as he guided her to the King's hut.

"Garfield," said a voice from the hut, "come in my child and bring your guest."

They entered the tent to see a very weak but happy King Twaba. Beast boy was by his side immediately and took his hand. "I can't believe it. I'd thought you'd live forever. I'm sorry I didn't come to visit you sooner."

"You're here now Garfield. I couldn't rest until I saw you happy, and it appears that you are," the King said as he looked at Raven. "You must be Raven."

Raven came closer to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you to. I can tell how much Garfield means to you."

"You are a powerful person Raven. It does not surprise me that you have chosen Garfield to spend your life with. I give you my blessing and wish you nothing but happiness."

"Thank you," she said as she squeezed his hand and left the tent, knowing Beast boy needed some time alone with the King.

"Hold onto to her Garfield."

"I don't plan on ever letting her go King Twaba."

"To let her inside your heart truly you must tell her about your true self."

"I'm afraid I won't be good enough after I tell her. I love her, but it's just so hard to go back," he said as he felt the King's hand on his arm.

"You must Garfield. If you don't, you will lose her forever. It's time to be happy and free. If she loves you, she will be nothing but understanding about where you came from and who you are now," he said as he felt himself drifting away. "Good luck my child. I'll be watching from the skies."

"Thank you my old friend. Rest in piece," he said before he left the tent.

When Beast boy came out of the tent, he noticed Raven was nowhere in site. Looking around the village, he caught onto Raven's scent and it led to another tent. Before he could open the flap, a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up to see another familiar face, "Prince Taiba, what's going on?"

The man smiled. "My wife got a hold of her. You know how she is about clothing. She's always convincing some poor women to model her clothes."

"Oh no," said BB. "I have to get Raven out of there."

"That's not a good idea. So, you came here to see my father?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for your loss."

"He lived a long and fulfilling life. Not many can say they have."

"True."

"So how long are you here?"

"I-I don't know. I got the call so suddenly by Mento. I'll have to talk to my leader and see what he says."

"Leader?"

"I'm part of a crime fighting group called the Teen Titans."

"You're a hero," he smiled, "that doesn't surprise me. Your parents would be quite proud Garfield."

"Yeah," he said.

The Prince and Beast boy heard the flap open and out came Raven dressed in a white, greek goddess like dress with her uniform and boots clutched to her chest. She looked at both of them. "Not a word," she said.

"I'm so sorry Raven. My wife just can't help herself, but you look-

"Dude trust me when Raven says not a word, it's wise not to say anything," said BB as the Prince nodded. BB turned to Raven. "I know a place where you can change. It's a short walk there."

"Ok," said Raven as she looked to the prince. "You have a very kind hearted wife."

"Thank you Raven," said the Prince. "It was great to meet you," he said as disappeared into the tent.

BB led Raven away from the village and further into the forest. She looked around at the trees and wildlife and a sense of calm came over her. Looking ahead of her, she could see a hut and followed BB inside.

"Welcome to my home Raven," said BB.

"It's nice," she smiled as BB grabbed her hand.

"I'll show you around," he said as he led her to the living room, dinning room, kitchen, his parents' room, which he didn't step foot in and finally his room.

"It kind of looks like your room back at the tower," said Raven.

"Yeah, but this isn't home anymore. It's just an empty hut now."

"I know how you feel. Azarath was my home, but it isn't anymore. It's just a place full of bad memories."

"There were some good memories here but not enough to outweigh the bad," he said.

"I'm sorry Garfield," she said as she hugged him.

"Thanks Rae," he said as he held her tight. He smelled her scent, and it relaxed him. 'God is this what heaven feels like?" he thought as he felt the fabric of her dress with his fingers. "Wow, this material is so soft."

"I'm taking the dress off Garfield."

Suddenly Beast boy's mind went somewhere else, and he blushed. "That's too bad Rae, you look so beautiful in it."

Raven pulled away. "Thanks but I think I'd feel more comfortable in my uniform. I promise to keep the dress though. It is nice I'll admit.

"I'll leave you alone to change," he said as he closed the door behind him. He felt his heart race just thinking about her taking the dress off. 'Damn teenage hormones,' he thought as he walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 9

BB had a hard night last night. Sleeping in his childhood room gave him nothing but nightmares. He smiled, thinking about how Raven had come into his room and held him close to her while they both slept. It was so unlike her to do something like that, but he loved this new affectionate side of Raven. He couldn't stop smiling. He felt so lucky to have her, but his thoughts of her were interrupted by his vibrating communicator.

"Robin."

"Hey Beast boy, how's everything going?"

"Fine thanks. How's everything at the tower?"

"Good. We miss you and Raven, but we know where you are is where you need to be right now. How long do you think you'll need?"

"Hold on just second," he said as Raven came out from the bathroom in a fresh uniform. "Hey Rae, it's Rob."

"Hey Robin," said Raven.

"How's Africa?" asked Robin.

"It's nice," said Raven.

"Robin was just asking how long we were planning on staying."

"Well I have one week's worth of clothes," said Raven.

"That sounds good to me," said Robin. " Besides the Titans East are staying for one week so it all works. Take care of yourselves."

"We will Robin," said Raven.

"Let Cy and Starfire know we miss them to," said BB.

"Will do," said Robin.

Beast boy shut his communicator as Raven sat next to him. "Are you sure you're ok with this Garfield?" she asked as she took his hand in hers.

BB smiled. "Who knew you could be so tender?" he said as Raven blushed. "I like this side of you."

"Your flattery won't distract me."

"It looks like it all ready has Rae," he said as he leaned into her, his hand cupping he cheek. "I'm sure I'm ok with this. I promise," he said as his lips touched hers, brining her closer to his body. When he felt her kiss back, he felt like he was in heaven and never wanted to come back down but they had to breathe.

"Wow," she said.

"Wow is right," he smiled as he got up from the couch. "So, what do you want to do today? I know this great place you can mediate. Plus there's this great lake where we can go for a swim. How about it Rae?"

Raven smiled. "Sounds perfect, lets go."

"Are you actually going to swim?" he asked as BB led the way on the trail.

"Well it is hot and my leotard makes a great bathing suit. Of course I'll have to meditate first. What about you?"

"I'm wearing my uniform to," he said and before she could say anything else he said, "we're here."

"It's beautiful," said Raven in awe as she looked at the waterfall.

BB smiled at her reaction. "You make this place even more beautiful Rae," he said as he took her hand in his.

"I love you Garfield and if I don't mediate, I'm going to blow this beautiful place."

"Do what you got to do Rae. I'll be right here when you're done,"

"Thank you," she said as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and flew inside the cave behind the waterfall.

Her mediation had made her feel more at ease in this place then ever before. She smiled as she stood up, stretched her legs, and dove from the waterfall into the lake. Swimming to the surface, she broke through and sighed in content. Looking around, she saw a green retriever doing the doggy paddle in the water. Raven giggled and then the dog looked at her before becoming human again.

"You giggled Rae," he smiled widely. "It's really adorable."

"I am not adorable. I'm half demon."

"So," he said as he swam over to her. "You're half human to, so I guess you're going to half to meet me half way. Get Rae, half way?" he laughed.

"Your cute when you think you're hilarious," she smiled as BB blushed.

"Uh anyway, how was meditation?"

"Peaceful, there's just something about this place that's calming," said Raven as she watched BB look around. "What's on your mind Garfield?"

"I know what you mean," he smiled sadly. "I use to be so calm here in Africa but ever since I became green and got these powers, I've never felt calm here ever again."

"Are you still sure you want to stay here for a week?" asked Raven. "If this place holds such bad memories for you-"

"It wasn't all bad. I met some good people who genuinely care about me."

"I'm glad," Raven smiled as BB grabbed her by the waist, his hand resting on her lower back as Raven's arms went around his neck.

BB smiled before he kissed his girlfriend softly on the lips. Before he could pull away fully, he looked into Raven's eyes as she looked into his, and their lips connected in a more heated and passionate kiss as they held onto each other like their lives depended on it. BB didn't know how but when they parted lips to breathe, he felt Raven's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh," said Raven. "I guess I got carried away," she blushed.

"Me to," he said as Raven felt something poking at her.

"Oh uh sorry," Raven said as she removed her legs from around his waist, hearing a groan from her boyfriend.

BB went to take care of his excitement and then they walked back to his parent's hut. No words were exchanged but only nervous smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 10

BB woke up on the couch the next day. He had given Raven his old room. There was no way he could sleep in his parents bed. He feared he would have nightmares and breakdown. The heat was blistering as he sat up on the couch, so he decided to shower as he brought a fresh pair of clothes with him. The outdoor shower still worked thankfully, but he made sure he was aware of everything around him as he bathed.

Every time he scrubbed he felt a scar or saw a bruise, each with its own horrific and troubling story. He felt insecure as he quickly washed his body and then hair. He shut off the water, dried himself, and put on a fresh uniform. It was safe and hid his body from the world.

Walking back into the hut, he saw Raven mediating over the couch but what really struck him was the fact that she wasn't wearing a uniform but a short sleeve purple shirt and white capri pants. He could see her curves better, and her semi-naked arms appealed him. He had never seen them before, but he got a closer look as he carefully took steps not to startle the empath.

"I know you're there Garfield. Your curiosity was shining like a beacon of light," she said as she came out of her mediation pose to face her boyfriend. "What are you so curious about?"

"Well besides your outfit, I can see your bare arms."

"It's hot and the material on my leotard is heavy to wear. I think I might have passed out the other day if we didn't go swimming. Plus, they're just my arms, no big deal."

"You look nice," he said as her arms caught his attention once more.

"Ok, what's the big deal with my arms?" she asked. She sighed as she held them out for Beast boy to inspect. "Just get whatever is going on in your mind out of your system." His touch felt like fire on her skin but a fire she wanted to live in forever. It sent chills up her spine and made the butterflies in her stomach come alive. She watched as he looked intently at every inch of skin. She saw his eyes widened, and she grew concerned. "Wh-what is it?"

"These scars on your arms," he said with concern.

"They're old scars from when I lived in Azarath. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to be cold. I wanted to feel, so I cut myself to feel even a little bit."

"How long?" he asked.

"I stopped when I joined the team. I knew it was wrong then, but I felt nobody understood what I was going through. No one knew how to help accept to keep my emotions under control.

His arms went around the empath. "I'm so sorry Raven," he said as he held her tight.

She felt and heard Beast boy cry for her. She was touched. "It's ok Garfield. I'm fine. With you and the rest of the Titans, I learned how to feel again and for that I will always be thankful," she said as she rubbed the back of his neck, which calmed the changeling down as he purred. Raven smiled. "Now who's the one who's adorable?"

BB laughed as he pulled away to face his girlfriend. "Thanks Rae, you're the best."

"There's something else, isn't there? I felt so much pain coming from you. It couldn't just be about my own."

"You're starting to see right through me, aren't you Raven?"

"Whatever it is that caused you so much pain in your life, you need to know that I'm here for you. We all have scars whether they're on our skin or deep inside ourselves. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I thought because I was the daughter of a demon that there was a lot to be ashamed of, but you taught me that it didn't matter who I came from but what I did with my life that made me who I am. I'm not Trigon. I'm Raven. I'll always be Raven."

Before BB could respond, a knock came to the door. He opened the door to see Prince Taiba. "Hello, I'm hope I'm not interrupting. My wife invited you both to lunch. Would you like to join?" he asked and then Beast boy's stomach growled.

"Uh heh yeah that sounds great," said BB. "Come on Rae," he said as she took his hand in hers and followed the prince.

After lunch the Prince showed them around the village. Raven noticed all the commotion going on and wondered what was going on. "Is there some sort of celebration going on?" asked Raven.

"Yes," said the Prince. "Two souls are joining together tonight to become one."

"He means marriage Raven," said BB.

"Yeah I understand that but what's that big tent for?" she asked.

"That is where the two souls will mate," said the Prince.

"Oh," said Raven as she blushed.

"Will you be joining us in celebration tonight?"

"No, but thank you anyway," said BB.

"I understand. You prefer to mate in private," said the Prince.

BB blushed. "I think it should only be something shared between two people."

"You know that's just what your parents believed," he said with a hand to his shoulder. "Enjoy yourself while you're here Garfield. I'll see you later," said the Prince as he went to help prepare for the ceremony.

"Later," BB said.

"So what happens during the ceremony?"

"Why so curious all of a sudden Raven?" he smirked.

"I've always been interested in learning about different cultures.

"Well first it starts out like any other wedding. After the couple weds, they're are helped into different clothes that barely cover their bodies. They are thrown into the woods, and it becomes a game of hunter and prey. Once they find each other, they become excited, go into the tent, and mate while the tribe listens."

"And you know this, how?"

"King Twaba told me through my dreams one night while I was sleeping in the tower. He figured I'd come back someday and mate in this villages' tradition."

"You never wondered what it would be like to follow the tradition."

"Sure my animal side finds it appealing. You know the chase and mating, but I'm human to. To me there is nothing special about having sex where everyone is listening. It kind kills the mood."

"That makes sense."

"What about your planet Rae? Is mating a public tradition?"

"No, it's actually similar to a human wedding accept that the marriages are arranged."

"Wow, that sucks."

"I would have disagreed with you years ago, but I was in a different place. I really didn't believe real love existed. As corny as it sounds, you were the first person I felt love for. When I came to this planet, I didn't know what I would find. Imagine my surprise when all those years before I believed because I was demon that I could never love and no one would love me in return. I meet you for the first time on earth, and I feel. You made me want to feel, and it made me afraid. I'm not afraid anymore," she said as she took his hand in hers. "While this experience is new to me, there is no one else I would rather go through this with. I love you Garfield."

He looked at her and smiled a genuine smile. "You really know how to lay down the charm Rae," he sighed. "On a serious note I think you deserve to know about my past. You've opened up to me about yourself in ways I never could have imagined. You deserve the same from me."

"I know it won't be easy for you."

"Your life wasn't easy either, and you got through it. You're the strongest person I know."

"You're strong to. I have a feeling that whatever happened to you, it made you stronger."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to go through all of it, but I think about you and I know I wouldn't change anything, no matter how horrible it was," he said as he felt Raven's arms around him.

"I want you to be happy Garfield."

"I am Rae," he said as his held her tight. "You make me happy."

"You need to be happy with yourself to. I want to help you."

"Nothing would make me happier," BB laughed.

"That wasn't clever."

"I love you to Rae," he said as he kissed her cheek. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Lets go back to your cabin."

"And do what?" BB said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You won't find out if you keep doing things like that, now come on," she said as she led him back to the cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 11

The morning came, and Beast boy woke to find a sleeping Raven in his arms. He smiled and remembered Raven taking him by the hand last night, leading him to his room, and gently laying him down. Their lips had connected, and their arms brought them closer to each other. They didn't have sex, but they made out until they fell asleep.

He had never felt so connected to another person the way he did with Raven. He could just stay like this forever and be happy. He sighed, kissed Raven's head, and before he could go back to sleep he felt her move, burring her face into his chest. He chuckled and then saw a pair of lovely dark amethyst eyes staring back at him.

"Hey Rae, sorry did I wake you?"

"You're thoughts were loud but not unpleasant," she smiled.

"Man I love your smile," he said as Raven leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're sweet Garfield. We should probably get up now," Raven said as she sat up in bed.

"Well now who's ruining the moment." he smirked.

"Whatever, I need to shower," said Raven as she gathered fresh clothes.

BB got off the bed and stood up, stretching his limbs. "Do you need me to stand watch? The jungle is unpredictable."

"I managed fine the last time but thanks for your concern," she smiled as she left the room.

"Sure," he smiled right back at her before she disappeared down the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 11 part 2

Going through his own clothes, he saw nothing but his usual uniform. He thought about what Raven said about scars before a pair of shorts caught his eye at the bottom of his uniforms. 'It's time to be brave Beast boy,' he said to himself as he stripped himself from his usual uniform and pulled on the shorts. With nothing covering his chest, arms, legs, and feet, he felt a little naked. This felt so new to him and as he left his room, he knew there was no turning back now.

BB made his way to the kitchen to see a tray of food was left for him and Raven on the counter. He knew it was from the prince and his wife because of the note he left them on the tray. Grabbing the tray he made his way to the living room to see Raven reading one of her books on the couch. He smiled as he smelled her familiar scent of lavender and parchment. Resting the tray in front of her on the table, she looked up from her book, surprised to see her boyfriend in such a state.

Her eyes followed him as he sat next to her. Lowering her book, she put in her bookmark and placed it on the arm of the couch. "Garfield."

"You've been so open with me Rae. This wasn't easy for me to do, but I want you to understand why I've always worn my uniform. These scars are a constant reminder of how ugly I've become. I cover my body, so I don't have to remember what happened, but you deserve to know. You deserve to make your own mind about me once I tell you everything."

"You think I'll change my mind about wanting to be with you, but I won't. There's nothing that can scare me away from you," she said as she took his bare hand in his. She smiled. "You're so warm and soft," she said and then moved her hands up his arms to see the scars, including burn marks, cutting marks. Moving further up she saw needle marks. Caressing his upper arms, she heard him chuckle.

"Sorry that tickles Rae," he smiled as she continued looking over his body. The bruises she saw around his neck looked like he had been strangled. She looked into his eyes. "They're strangulation marks. It's exactly what it looks like."

She felt sad and then anger for whoever did this to her boyfriend, but she moved on as her hands rested on his bare chest, and she blushed. She felt his strong heartbeat along with the warmth and softness of his skin. Her fingers moved over some scars that looked like he had been stabbed. She caressed them with her finger and wished more then anything that she could kill whoever hurt him.

BB could tell how she was feeling and was moved by her emotions. He took her trembling hands in his, holding them tight. "Raven?" he said as he watched as her hands moved to his legs that had longer scars and bruises. When she got to his feet, she saw the claws on his toes and something inside her made her feel warm. She smiled and blushed. BB couldn't help but smirk at this. "What is it Rae? You can tell me. I'm not here to judge."

"I've always had a thing for claws. My demon side finds your claws hot." Raven blushed.

"It's funny. I always thought they were ugly. You love them, huh?"

"I love everything about you Garfield."

"H-how do you know for sure?"

"I know who you are in your heart despite what you've been through in your life."

"I love how you have an answer for everything."

"Can I see your back?" she asked.

"Sure thing Rae-Rae," he smiled as he turned his back to her.

"I'm going to let that slide for now," she said as his back met her view. She moved her hands up and down as she heard BB purr.

"Oh Rae you really know where to hit the spot. Man that feels so good. You know I've never let anyone touch me so intimately. Your skin feels good against mine," he said as he closed his eyes and felt his girlfriend rub his back while she was trying to get a hold of her emotions. Resting her head against his back, she smiled and let out a sigh. "Gee Rae if I had known you would have had this kind of reaction to my body, I would have stripped for you along time ago."

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled and let out a small laugh. "That was funny."

"I'm glad I can make you laugh. It really suits you because it's so beautiful," he said as she felt her head leave his back, so he turned around to find himself on his back with Raven lying on top of him. He smiled. "Well I certainly didn't expect"-her lips crashed down onto his in such a passionate kiss that he almost felt the wind knocked out of him, but he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Raven pulled away to breathe as she look down at her boyfriend. She smiled. "You really know how to charm a girl."

He caressed her cheek. "You seem more free. I can feel it."

"It won't be this way when we go back home, so I want to let you know how much you mean to before we leave. There's just something about this place that brings me peace."

"It may be the fact that there are fewer people in the area and probably the environment out here."

"You had to have some good memories here Garfield. I can't imagine everything was so horrible here," said Raven as she looked around.

"No, but the bad started to outweigh the good. It's hard to reach for the past for some comfort when most of it was a nightmare."

Raven rested her head on his bare torso. "I know. Sometimes I couldn't believe I was the daughter of a demon who could travel through dimensions or that I had to hide my feelings deep down inside me. Some days I just wanted to scream and other days I wanted it to end," she said as she felt his strong arms hold her tight.

BB felt a wetness on his chest. "Rae, are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. It's just hard to go back to that place in my life," she said as she felt Beast boy's bare hands rub soothing circles on her back.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I know how you feel," he said as he watched her lift her head and peck him on the lips. Before she could move away, he deepened the kiss and Raven was glad for the comfort as she kissed him back.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 11 Part 3

"Garfield."

"Beast boy," said a strong, male voice.

BB and Raven separated quickly and looked to see Mento looking at them with surprise and disappointment in his face, like they had done something wrong. BB covered his body with a blanket hanging on the couch.

"What were you thinking Beast boy? You know better," said Mento.

"I'm just being with my girlfriend. I wasn't going to take it to the next level. I have control over myself."

"Your animal instinct will say otherwise."

"I know what I'm doing. I don't need a lecture from you. I'm not on the Doom Patrol anymore."

"And what does your team think of your relationship?"

"They don't know. We were going to tell them when we got back," said Raven.

"You know Robin and Starfire are in a relationship. You've never said anything about that," said BB.

"They're responsible and mature for their age. You on the other hand-"

"You know you think you know me. I only acted immature and irresponsible because I wanted to escape from my past. I'm the exact opposite of what you think I am. This jokester attitude is just a facade. I created Beast boy to protect myself."

"What a sad way to live Beast boy. I know about your facade. I just didn't think it was as severe as it was."

"I think it's time you left," said Raven.

A knock came to the door as Rita, Larry, and Cliff came in. They could feel the tension in the air and looked from their leader to Beast boy and Raven.

"Steve, what's going on?" asked Rita and then she looked to Beast boy and Raven holding hands on the couch. "Oh," she smiled. "I'm very happy for you two."

"Me to, didn't think the runt could get a girlfriend," said Cliff. "I like her for you green bean. She's got spunk."

"Don't mind Cliff, as long as your happy, that's all that matters," said Larry.

BB smiled. "Thanks guys. So, what brings you by?"

"Well," Rita said as she smiled, holding a basket. "I thought you two might be hungry. I know that Prince Taiba feeds you, but it's been a long time since I've cooked for anyone." She handed the basket to BB.

"Thanks Rita," said BB.

"So, this is where you were born, huh Beast boy?" asked Cliff.

"Yeah," said BB as he smiled sadly. He felt Raven's hand on his shoulder, and his smile was happy.

"I'm sorry am I the only one who thinks Beast boy being in a relationship is a bad idea?" asked Steve.

"What makes you think that you even have a say in what Raven and I do with our lives?" asked BB.

"I just don't want to see you make a mistake."

"Oh you mean when I left the Doom Patrol?"

"You weren't ready."

"It's not a matter if I was ready or not Steve. You treated me like a dirt. Nothing I did was ever good enough. I tried so hard. I really did, but it comes to a point were spending my time in the infirmary barely hanging onto life was becoming old. I had to leave. Oh and there's no mistake about my relationship with Raven. We both know how we feel. I'm in love with her, and there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

"Raven, you want to take a walk with me?" asked Rita.

"Sure," said Raven as she looked to BB. "Are you going to be-"

"Yeah Rae," BB smiled. "You're in good hands."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 11 Part 4

Rita led Raven outside, and they walked in silence for a while until Rita looked at Raven. She could tell she was worried for Beast boy.

"He'll be ok Raven."

"Does this kind of thing happen between the two of them a lot when he was on your team?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Steve is quite stubborn and so is Beast boy. They use to butt heads quite a lot. I don't blame him for leaving the team. I miss him, but I know he's happy with the Titans and you. That's all that matters to me. Besides I knew he had feelings for you. Beast boy and I occasionally talk on the phone. He talks about the team, but he would talk about you the most. Something in his voice was different when he talked about you. I'm glad he has you Raven."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"It's all right. So, how are you liking it in Africa?"

"It's quite beautiful and peaceful. I almost can't believe Beast boy was born here," Raven smiled.

"I know what you mean. He's so off the wall and unpredictable."

"There's something deeper to him that I'm discovering. He never wanted people to think he was. I'm beginning to understand why."

"Everyone has a past, but he was better at keeping it there then anyone I've ever met. I knew he was being chased by poachers when the team and I found him, but I know I'll never know anything beyond that. Steve tried to get into his mind after we rescued him. He couldn't. He figured down the line because it had something to do with his DNA."

"That's part of it I suppose."

"I'm sure he'll tell you. He'll tell you everything when the time's right."

"Maybe we should head back."

Once they made their way back inside, they noticed that Steve wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where's Steve?" Rita asked.

"Probably taking off after the runt told him off," said Cliff as Rita left to find Steve.

Raven walked past Cliff and Larry, who relaxing on the couch and made her way into the kitchen to see BB cooking with the ingredients Rita had given to them in the basket. He was wearing his Titan uniform. "Garfield," she said softly.

BB turned away from the pots on the stove and smiled at her. "Hey Rae, hope you're hungry. I think dinner will be ready soon."

"What happened?"

BB dropped the smile. "I can handle when he insults me Raven, but I couldn't take when he started to insult you. I got angry, and I yelled at him. I swear I could almost feel myself turn into the beast. I wanted to beat him until there was no life left in his body. That actually scared me. I think-no I know I would do anything to protect you Rae."

"While that's strangely flattering to my demon half, I'm glad you didn't go with your instincts to turn into the beast. You would have had a lot of regret if you killed Steve. Some part of you loves him for taking care of you."

"Don't you ever hate being right?"

"No," Raven smirked. "I think it's one of my best qualities."

"It's one of your most attractive qualities Rae," he said as he quickly pecked her on the cheek and turned back around to tend to dinner.

Dinner was ready as everyone gathered around the table and sat down as BB and Raven brought everything to the table. Rita had finally found Steve, and they all ate dinner as Raven listened to the stories Rita, Cliff, Larry, and Beast boy would tell about their adventures on the Doom Patrol.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 12

Beast boy woke up the next morning on the couch to the smell of blood. He followed the smell to where Raven was. He knocked on the door. "Raven, are you all right? I smell blood." He heard her groan in pain. "Ok, I'm coming in. Please don't kill me for this." He opened the door to see Raven curled into herself on the bed.

"Be-beast boy," she said weakly as BB immediately came to her side.

"What can I do?" he said with concern shimmering in his eyes.

"I-I need pain killers," she said as she concentrated in her breathing. "I-it's my time of the month."

"Oh," he said as he blushed. "I'll be right back Rae," he said as he rushed out of the room to get what she needed.

She felt his warm hand on her arm, and she smiled. "Thanks," she said as BB helped her sit up, gave her the pills, and took the cup of water after she was done. Laying back down, she sighed.

"How about I make some tea and something to eat?"

"Thanks Garfield."

He smiled. "Get some sleep Rae, I'll take care of you."

Closing the door behind him, he let out a breath. There was something about her blood that called out to him. He just wanted to burry himself in her smell. He knew what his instincts wanted to do with her, but they were still young. It was too soon. Clearing his thoughts, he made her tea and some left over food from the night before, placed it by her bedside, and left her alone to sleep. He felt uneasy leaving her, but she needed her rest.

An hour later Beast boy quietly made his way into the room to see the painful look on his girlfriend's face while she was sleeping. He did the only thing he could think of as he turned into a wolf and curled his back against her body. Before he could fall asleep, he felt her hand move over his fur, and held him close to her body, burying herself in the warmth. Ever soon often he would feel her fingers grip his fur and then relax. This went on for a few minutes until it stopped and BB could relax.

When Raven woke up, she noticed a green wolf curled up to her. She smiled as she stroked his fur, causing the wolf to wake up, sit up, and lick Raven's face before changing back to his human form. "Hey Rae, how you feeling?"

"A little hungry," she said as she looked to the side table. "You made me something."

"Yeah, I'd thought you might be hungry when you wake up but it looks like your tea got cold," he said as she grabbed the tea and heated it up with her own powers. "Oh, that's cool."

"Glad you think so," she smiled. "Thanks for the meal Garfield," she said as she took her last bite.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, this happens once a month. One the first day I'm in pain and the rest the time I'm fine. Don't you always wonder why I put up that shield in front of my door once a month?"

"Honestly I just thought it was because you were having a bad day and didn't want anyone to disturb you."

"Isn't there anyway to make it less painful?"

"I'm not exactly willing to experiment with my spell books on the natural process of my body. I did read somewhere that sex will make my condition easier to deal with, but I'm too young and the last thing I want to do is risk getting pregnant."

"You know it's not easy to see people I care about in pain."

"Oh," she smiled. "You care about me huh?" Raven teased.

"Yeah," he smiled as he took her hand in his and they leaned in and kissed.

"I think I need to shower."

"Well gee Rae why do you have to say things like that?"

"I feel gross," Raven blushed.

"Ok well did you bring extra um," he blushed, "tampons or pads with you?"

Raven giggled at how nervous he was. "Yes, I'm always prepared Garfield," she said as she gathered her bathing supplies and clothes as she left the room.

Raven was relaxing under the water when she heard footsteps coming her way. "Who's there?" Raven demanded as her powers formed in her hands, ready to strike.

"Relax Rae, it's just me," said BB.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I know you want your privacy, and I respect that. I'm not going to try anything, but it just eases my mind to know you're ok."

"You were really worried, weren't you?" she asked as she rinsed her hair.

"I've lost people that meant the world to me. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me Garfield," said Raven as she turned off the water, wiped herself down, dressed, and came out of the shower stall to hug her boyfriend tight, "For whatever you've lost, I'm sorry."

"I love you," he said as he gripped her tightly.

She felt him shake in her arms and felt the tears on her shoulder. "It's ok Gar, every thing's going got be all right," she said as she felt his noise in her hair. "Ar-are you smelling me?" she blushed.

"Yeah, it kind of calms me down. Plus you smell so good," BB smiled and came out of his girlfriend's embrace. "I'm sorry I know it's kind of weird."

"Hey," she smiled. "Look who you're talking to. Besides, it's not so bad."

He took her hand in his and looked around. The sky was blue, and the weather was beautiful. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Why don't you pick the activity?"

"Oh I know, why don't we go sailing? The weather's great for that, and we can talk and stuff."

"Sounds nice," Raven smiled.

"Well let me just gather some food in the basket Rita gave us and we can go," said BB as he raced inside his home.

The lake was peaceful as the couple enjoyed the nature that surrounded them. Well Raven was observing nature while BB was watching his girlfriend.

When Raven felt Beast boy's gaze on her, she looked at him. "What are you thinking about as you stare at me Garfield?"

"I-I think it's time to tell you everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I made Beast boy what he is today. My jokes and happy go lucky personality was just a facade as you know. I want you to know why."

"I'm here no matter what Garfield," she smiled.

"I-well I wasn't always green. I had white colored skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. I was happy child, and I had the best parents a kid could ever ask for. One day when my parents, they're were microbiologist, were working I was outside the house, playing. I spotted a green monkey, and I was a curious kid who loved animals. I reached out towards the creature, and it bit my arm. I was in so much pain, but I screamed out to my parents who found me and rushed me inside the house. Now my dad had been working on an antidote for Sakuita. He hadn't perfected it, but he used it on me. I felt myself die as the liquid from the needle was inside me. I passed out and woke up green. My parents were sad for me. I guess they knew a lot of hurt would be in my future. Anyway I was made fun of, ridiculed, and people were afraid of me. One day my mother was being attacked by by a snake and I turned into a mongoose and ate it. That was how I discovered my powers to shape shift into any animal."

"Everyday I would change into different animals my parents had shown and taught me about in books. At the time I could only transform into small animals. Anyway one day we took a break from all that and decided to go on a nice boat ride. Something was happening, and I didn't know what. I know now there was a malfunction of the boat. My parent told me to fly into a bird and meet them on the shore. I said ok. When I changed back, I saw them going over the edge. I was horrified, but I followed the river. I found blood, so much blood and the mangled bodies of my parents. I screamed and cried so loud in grief, but I didn't have much time to mourn because some poachers found me, stuck a needle in me, and I passed out."

"Waking up I found myself in a cage in a dark room with a collar around my neck. I heard two men talking about what they were going to do with me. I stole for them when they found out about my powers. Whenever I did something wrong, they would beat me or use the collar to electrocute me. I was even stabbed a few times and shot at. I was only 6 at the time, and I wanted to die. My parents were gone, and I had no one to love. One night it got really bad. One of the men came to me drunk and he grabbed me, laying me over his bed. I saw the zipper on his pants being pulled down and I tried to escape. Before I could, I heard a gunshot. The drunk man was on the floor, and I was put back into my cage without a word. The next morning was life changing. I was doing a job for my captor when I was caught. My captor tried to run and got shot. I was relieved. I thought the worst was behind me," he said as he shook his head. He had tears down his face as his eyes could only look at the bottom of the boat."

"When I met my uncle Galtry, I was eight. He was my next of kin. At first he seemed nice. He taught me about different subjects and the world. He treated me with kindness that I hadn't know for two years. I was happy but everything changed once he saw me shift into different animals. He became greedy, cold, and selfish. He only thought of me as some experiment that he could profit from. He took me to S.T.A.R. labs where a friend of his worked. They took me in immediately. I spent two years there. In that time I became educated and tested on like some lab rat. Needles, judgmental eyes and a series of painful tests were my life. I think I accepted that pain would always be a part of my life."

"I'd curl up in my cell and try to comfort myself but no one cared about me. One day I met Dr. Stone. His eyes were kind, but I was still scared. He could see that, he could see my pain as he reached out his hand to me. Before I knew it, I was crying in his arms. He held me tight like a a caring father. I begged him to help me, to get me out of here. He nodded before he was taken away from the room. He would try to visit me when he could, and we'd hang out and talk about the plan for my escape. It was the day of my escape, and I was excited and little scared. We waited until everyone had left for the night, and Dr. Stone came into my room, giving me some nourishment his wife had cooked. I helped him open the high window in my room, I transformed into a bird, and flew as fast as I could because the alarm went off but not before I heard him say good luck Garfield. I was ten."

"The forest became my home for a year until I was found again by poacher, but I ran this time and transformed into anything I could think of to escape them. I spotted a hut in the middle of the forest and hid there. That's when I met your uncle. I was so exhausted from running with my wounds that I passed out. My body had been through so much at that point that I welcomed death, accepted it even. Then you came and saved me apparently, " BB smiled sadly. "I hated it. I hated living. I looked to your uncle one last time and flew out of the hut. I figured I'd let the poachers catch up to me, and they did. Before I could, the Doom Patrol fought them off. I became a part of the Doom Patrol for two years. I couldn't stay though. I didn't agree with all of Mento's beliefs about being a team, so I left, met you guys at 14 years old and the rest is history." He risked a look at his girlfriend who was silent and had two pairs of red eyes on her face with tears down her face. 'Wait red eyes!' "R-Raven." he said softly.

"Az-Azar-Azarath Me-Metrion Zinthos," she uttered with a shakiness in her voice as she closed her eyes and took a few breaths in and then out. She managed to calm her Rage, but her heart was still hurting for the changeling.

BB thought it better to wait for her to speak. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told her. Maybe it was a mistake. What if she decides that she doesn't lov-? no no I can't think like that. Just breathe,' he thought as he closed his eyes, took a breath and then out.

Raven wiped her eyes and looked to BB, who looked like he was deep in thought. She had appreciated his silence. She feared her Rage would have done something if he had interrupted her trying to get ahold of her emotions. "Garfield," she said softly and that got his attention. "How do you feel?"

That was the last thing he thought she would say to him. "Kind like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders but I have to ask you to keep it between us."

"I will I promise," she smiled. "Thank you for telling me. I know it couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't easy for you either Rae. I saw your eyes. Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that. My emotions were acting out at once, and Rage came to the forefront. I was angry because I don't understand how people could be so cruel to you. It wasn't fair what happened to you. I just can't figure out how you survived all these years."

"I didn't know either. After I left the Doom Patrol, I was alone again. I felt alone, and my past came rushing back to me. I started flying for a while, took breaks for nourishment for a while. Then one day I decided the next place I land I was going to kill myself. It was Jump City but before I could, I heard a noise from where I was in an alley, and I looked out to find Robin fighting Starfire. My thoughts of suicide went away after we all met that day. I would still have the thoughts occasionally while we were all in the tower. Eventually the thoughts faded and I didn't cut anymore. I haven't picked up a knife since. My biggest reason for giving those things up was because of you. I fell in love with your laugh. I thought maybe I could have a future with you someday. That belief sustained me." He risked another glance at Raven, who had a fresh tears running down her face.

"Sorry, they're happy tears," she said as she felt his relief.

"Oh thank god," he said as he transformed into a kitten and jumped up into her lap. He felt her hands on his fur, and it felt so right as he settled on her lap. He could feel her chaotic emotions calming down as he nuzzled his head against her stomach.

"He-hey that tickles," she laughed as she scratched him behind the ears.

'Oh yeah baby right there! She knows my sweet spot,' he thought as he purred louder.

He felt her pick him off her lap and set him resting on her shoulder. "I love you," she said as she held him close.

'I love you to Rae.'


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 13

The week was over, and the couple was nervous to return to their home in Titans Tower. They had visited the Doom Patrol once again before they made their way to a deserted part of Africa where Raven could create a portal home. As they stood in silence, they were lost in their own thoughts until one of the came out of them. "Are you all right Garfield?"

"Yeah, I mean it was nice spending some alone time with you in Africa but I miss our friends," he sighed. "I just don't know how to act around them now. Beast boy's just an easy habit to fall back into, it's safe."

"It's the same way with my emotions. I know I can feel a bit more since the defeat but sometimes I fall back into pushing them down because it's been that way for my whole life."

"Looks like we're not so different," he smiled as he took her hand. "I'm ready to go home Rae. I love you."

"I love you to," she said as she gave her boyfriend a smile before she turned to empty space. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she said as a black portal appeared before their eyes. "Hold on tight Gar."

"Believe me I plan on it," he said as Raven led him inside.

Before they knew it, they were floating over Titans tower on Raven's energy as the portal disappeared. Their hands were still holding onto each other as they smiled at each other before they heard a series of gasps from below.

"Yo! What's going on?" asked Cyborg as he flipped the patties on his grill while looking at the couple, who landed on the tower before him.

"Hey Cy, Rae and I are a couple," BB smiled.

Cyborg looked from his best friend to Raven, who looked happier. He smiled. "Well all right!" he exclaimed as he gathered the couple in his arms and held tight.

"Cy-Cyborg we can't breathe," said Raven as he put the couple down.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"A week and one day," said BB.

"Where Robin and Starfire?" asked Raven.

"They should be back any minute with more junk food," he said excitedly. "We were going to surprise you both with dinner on the roof, but you came back earlier then expected."

"It's like you were reading my mind dude. I'm starving!" said BB.

"You're always hungry. You're like a bottomless pit," said Raven.

"Oh Rae you flatter me," said BB.

"Friend Raven! Friend Beast boy!" Starfire exclaimed as she enveloped the couple in a tight hug. "You are back. I am most happy to see you both."

"Star, I think they need to breathe," said Robin.

"Oh," she blushed as she let them go. "Forgive me friends."

"Of course Starfire," said Raven.

"You think we should tell her. She might really kill us with her hug this time," said BB.

"What's going on?" asked Robin. "What do you have to tell us?"

"Beast boy and I are a couple," said Raven as their hands instantly held each other.

"Oh! this is most joyful news," said Starfire. "I wish you both the happiness together."

"Thanks Starfire," said BB.

"Are you it's a good idea?" asked Robin. "With your powers Raven you could hurt him. Not to mention Beast boy's unpredictable behavior. It's a recipe for disaster."

"I'm sorry. I don't believe you have input in our relationship," said Raven.

"So what are you and Starfire the only ones who get to be happy?" asked BB.

"I'm not saying that at all," said Robin.

"So I'm just supposed to grow old and die alone? I know my powers better than anyone Robin. I'm willing to do the work, so I can be with Beast boy."

"You're only thinking about yourselves. Did you ever think about what this could do for the team?" asked Robin.

"We're not hurting anyone Robin! I love her, and I'm not giving her up because you say so!" said BB. "We know what we're doing. We didn't just wake and say lets be together. Trust us enough to make our own decisions."

"You and Starfire make it work. Just because we're not you doesn't mean we can't make it work," said Raven.

"I agree," said Starfire. "We must let them go and trust that they know what is best for them."

"I've never seen Raven happier. The green bean must be doing something right," said Cy.

"Hey!" said BB.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you two. Although this was kind of unexpected," said Robin.

"I agree. I did not see it coming as well, but I'm still happy for friends Beast boy and Raven."

"Yeah you had everyone fooled," said Cy.

"I can hide my emotions Cyborg, and Beast boy's quite good at hiding his emotions to, even better than Robin. You're all easier to read then him."

"So you learned a lot about each other in Africa, huh?" said Cy.

"Yep," BB said as he smiled at Raven.

"Anything you want to share?" asked Cy.

BB's face sadden. "Sorry Cy, I-He felt Cyborg's hand on his shoulder. "It's ok B, I understand."

"Thanks buddy," said BB.

Raven looked to Robin. "I love him Robin. We only ask that you support us like we've always supported you and Starfire."

"You really do look a whole lot happier," he sighed. "Ok Raven, I-no we support you as a team and as a family," said Robin as he felt himself and the rest of his friends gathered in a group hug by Starfire and Cyborg.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 14

The next morning Robin had woken up all the Titans early for training, Beast boy and Cyborg had complained the entire time as they walked to the gym. Starfire was tired but excited to train with her friends. Raven said nothing, her face emotionless.

"So Rob?" asked Cyborg as they ll made their way into the gym, "why the early training session?"

Robin turned to face his team. "We need to stay in tip top shape. You never know when the next threat is coming."

"I think he means why couldn't we do this when we were more awake and alert," said BB.

"Crime doesn't wait until we wake up to start threatening the city," said Robin.

"Why do I have a feeling there's something else you're not telling us?" asked BB.

"I know Mento had to have taught you how to fight in human form. I don't think you're fighting to your full potential on purpose. I want to know why you're holding back from the team."

"Everyone has their past man. You should know better than anyone that there are some things you don't want to be reminded of. Leave him alone about it Robin," said Cy.

"It's ok Cyborg. You don't have to defend me," he said and then looked to Robin. "You're right, Mento did teach me how to fight in human form. Most days I'd wake up in the hospital barely hanging onto life. Every muscle in my body hurt because of the way he trained me. Sure I'm better for it but just because I know how to fight, doesn't mean I should. Some things, like Cyborg said, you don't want to be reminded of. Also," he smirked, "I don't think you could handle losing to me in a fight. You pride couldn't handle it. I think it's best to keep things the way they are."

"You don't know that Beast boy. You can't possibly know that," said Robin.

"I know. I'm not going to fight you Robin. I have nothing to prove to your or anyone else. I need you to respect my reasons and lets get on with whatever you have planned for training," said BB.

"Is it just me or is BB becoming more mature," said Cy.

"Yes, it is most new to me," said Starfire.

Raven smiled. He was handling himself as a man. She couldn't have been more proud of him. "It's not new Starfire. It's always been inside him."

"Well," Cy smiled. "I guess you would know best."

"I don't know what you're implying by that statement and if you don't wipe that smile off your face, I'm using you as target practice," said Raven as Starfire giggled.

"All right Titans we're running the obstacle course and then go to your individual training," said Robin.

After everyone performed well on the obstacle course, it was time time to go to their own corners and train. Robin was hitting the punching bag, Cyborg was lifting weights with Starfire, Beast boy was running the treadmill, and Raven was doing her yoga exercises to exercise her mind and body.

While BB was running, he couldn't help but think of saying goodbye to the Doom Patrol. He remembered Rita's arms around him, Cliff's encouraging pat on the back, Larry's dry but carrying humor, and Mento. He knew Mento would never be happy that he left the Doom Patrol. He would always think there was more to teach him. He shook his hand, and it felt cold and disappointing. 'Nothing is ever good enough for that man,' he thought. 'I tried to be everything he wanted, but he just pushed me aside like I was NOTHING!'


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 14 Part 2

As Raven came into her warrior pose, she could sense intense emotions coming from BB. She let her pose go and walked over to her boyfriend who was running so fast, she was afraid he'd do some real damage to the machine. "Garfield," she said softly as she lied her hand delicately on his back. She could feel his muscles calm down as well as his emotions.

"Sorry Rae, I was just distracted."

"Mento."

"Yeah, how did you-?"

"It was pretty intense when he shook your hand before we left."

"I don't know what he wanted from me Rae. All I wanted was acceptance and maybe for him to be proud of me. I think that's the reason I took his abuse, mentally and physically. I can't believe how sick I was."

"I know I'm proud of you Garfield. You've survived the worst and come out the other side. You're becoming a man, and I know you're parents would be so proud of you."

"Gee Rae you always know how to get to my heart," he said as he hugged her close to his body. "I love you."

"I love you to Gar," she said as she rubbed his back with her fingers. She felt so good when he tightened his arms around her. She felt warm, safe, and loved. She didn't mean to but she let out a sigh of contentment.

BB could only smile before he let the empath go. "Uh, I think we have an audience," said BB as Starfire and Cyborg stared at the couple.

"We are just the happy for you is all," said Starfire.

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around it," said Cy. "I mean Raven just hugged you. She's never been that affectionate with anyone."

"It's still very new to me," said Raven, "but I didn't get into a relationship with BB to just shut him out. I'm ready to open myself up in ways I never have before, and I think it's because of him."

"That is most exciting to hear friend Raven. Perhaps we should do the double dating," she said as Cyborg cringed right beside her.

"Uh well maybe when your boyfriend stops acting like a child, we'll consider it," said Raven.

"Hey, I heard that," said Robin as he came over to his team. "I think that's enough training today," said Robin as he left the gym with Starfire floating right after him.

"Well if you don't want to double date with Star and Rob, Bumblebee and I would be glad to have you."

"We'll think about it Cy," said BB as they walked out of the gym.

"I better get to my T-car. I got a lot of new updates. See you two later," Cy said as he disappeared down the hall.

BB smiled. "You know I like this new open side to you."

"Well I have to grow up sometime Garfield," said Raven.

"We should probably shower," said BB as he blushed, realizing how that sounded.

"I know what you meant. I'll met you in your room later, then?"

"Sure Rae, see you later."


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 14 Part 3

BB couldn't help but mentally kick himself. 'Man I wonder what would have happened if she said yes to-' He shook his head. 'Stupid teenage hormones!' he thought as he entered his room. 'She probably thinks I'm a big sex crazed pervert now.'

Finishing his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked himself over and still didn't like what he saw. He knew it didn't matter to Raven, but he wished all the reminders of his past weren't on his body as a constant reminder of how bad his life was.

Covering his body with his suit, he felt like he was hiding again. It did feel good to wear it again because at the same time it was his security blanket. No one would ever know but Raven about these scars. It made him feel a little lighter, but it didn't change the pure hatred he has and overwhelming sadness he had every time he looked at his body. It would always be a reminder that he was looked at as nothing more than an experiment.

"Beast boy," said Raven as she knocked on his door, "can I come in?"

BB smiled as he opened the door for her, and he saw her smile back at him. "Come in," he said as he closed the door behind her.

Raven looked over his bed before she sat down on it. She watched as BB joined her. "Are you ok? I could sense some powerful emotions coming from you."

"Every time I look at my body, I hate what I see. It just reminds me of how powerless I was back then to protect myself."

"Your body is also a testament of how strong your are. While nothing about getting those scars were pleasant, you made it. You're letting the past on your body control you now."

"Honestly Rae, I know you're right. I just don't know how to get past it."

"Well do you think your parents would be hurt to know that you're still in pain? They saved you Gar. I saved you because I saw someone that day who deserved a chance at life. It was far from all right what happened to you, but I thought that if I saved you that day, then I could save myself somehow. I could go back to Azarath and face my fate. Turns out I couldn't so I came to earth and met you and our friends. Best decision I've ever made," she smiled as she squeezed his hand.

BB smiled. "Man what did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" he said as he squeezed her hand right back.

"Just by being your annoying, persistent self I guess," said Raven as she stood up with BB. "So maybe we should get some breakfast and then visit my family. I haven't told them about us yet, and I thought we could go after breakfast."

"Sure, sounds great," said BB as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see their friends eating breakfast.

"Hey Raven, BB," said Cy. "I made breakfast," he said as BB cringed.

"Well I guess that means I'm making my own breakfast," said BB as he made his way to the fridge.

"Sorry B, I'm not touching that tofu stuff," said Cy as BB smiled.

"I understand Cy," said BB as he popped his tofu in the microwave.

"Say what?" yelled Cy.

"Dude relax, I just want to eat in peace. Besides the tofu vs meat argument is getting a little old. Don't you think buddy?" he said as he grabbed his tofu and sat beside his girlfriend who had a small stack of waffles.

"Raven, what did you do to Beast boy?" asked Cy.

"Nothing," she smiled.

"What? That's even worse!" exclaimed Cy.

"Calm down Cyborg and eat some breakfast," said Robin.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 14 Part 4

Raven and Beast boy stood at her family's new place that they had bought in Jump City. Her aunt had let her know all about before they came by. Raven had to admit it was nice. It was simple and as they made their way inside the apartment complex, they stood at the door. They were both nervous as Raven knocked on the door.

"Raven, Beast boy, it's so good to see you again," said Violet as she hugged them both before letting them in.

"Nice place you have here," said BB.

"Thanks Beast boy, we like it to," said Craven as he came into the room.

"Where's Azar and Haven?" asked Raven.

"At the market your grandmother likes to make home cooked meals. So, we heard from Robin that you two went to Africa? I'm so sorry for your loss Beast boy," said Violet.

"Thank you, he was a good man," said BB, "but that's not what we're here to talk about," he said as he looked at Raven.

"Oh, is everything ok?" asked Craven.

"Yeah," Raven smiled as she took Beast boy's hand in hers. "It's better then ok actually," she said as she blushed. "Garfield and I-she felt something was wrong as a cold chill rushed through as she let go of her boyfriend's hand and stood up as she sensed something outside.

As she pulled the sliding door onto the balcony, her eyes widened in horror at the six males floating outside before her. Their smirks were identical in malice and evil intent. "SISTER," they all said at the same time.

"Th-this can't be happening," said Raven.

"We are the sons of Trigon! Jacob (Lust), Jared (Wrath), Jesse (Envy), Jack (Sloth), James (Greed), and Gluttony," said the brothers as they looked at Raven and Beast boy.

Beast boy's eyes widened. "I can't believe it."

"GARFIELD!" said the brothers as Raven looked to her boyfriend.

"H-how do-?" Raven asked before she was interrupted.

"They attacked my village when I was little," said BB. "I couldn't do anything. There were a lot of casualties."

James laughed, "the little green guy tried to defend his village. It was precious really. We had our fun and then left well until we met him some time later."

"Yeah, he really tore the throats off of some humans," said Jesse. "I've never seen a six year old human child murder before. It was quite exciting."

"We were going to let him join us in your destruction, but he seemed to shocked by what he'd just done. It's too bad really. With your abilities you could have gone far," said Jacob.

"Man, can we just find somewhere to crash, I'm tired," said Jack.

"Lets kill them all ready, enough small talk!" yelled Jared.

"I'm hungry," said Gluttony.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raven.

"We heard about you killing father," said Jesse. "How could you do such a thing? He was mine to destroy!"

"Go back to where you all came from. There's nothing here for any of you," said Raven.

"I don't believe that is so sister. You're here. We're family," said Jacob. "The dark is still inside you, and you can't escape it forever."

"You don't know a damn thing about me. Even though we all came from that disgusting monster, it doesn't mean a thing," said Raven.

Jacob looked to Beast boy. "And what does Garfield mean to you Raven? Is he your mate? You know I approve. He has quite the strong spirit but a little darkness inside him. I can see why you're attracted to him."

"What do you want?" asked Raven. "I won't ask again."

"Such hostility," said James. "Well if you must know dear sister we've come back for you. You can come willingly or by force if necessary," he smirked.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" BB growled.

"Relax green one, you can come as well," said Jacob.

"Pass. We're not going anywhere," said BB.

"If you don't come dear sister, I'm afraid my brothers and I will have to burn this planet to the ground," Jared laughed.

"Raven," BB whispered, "just how dangerous are these guys?"

"I-it's been a while since I've seen them. If I had to guess, I'd say we're in great danger. They're a part of Trigon, so we know they're powerful."

"What do we do Rae?" he asked as he looked at the six menacing brothers. "I mean normally I would say fight, but there's something off about these guys."

"You're not taking my niece anywhere," said Violet as she came out of the apartment with her husband.

"She has family," said Jesse. "All of ours rejected us so we killed them. It's not fair. We should kill them," he smirked. "Why should Raven get to be happy?"

"Why should you?" asked BB. "You get a kick out of hurting people!"

While BB was distracting the sons of Trigon, Raven sent a distress signal to the tower with her communicator that was tucked into her cloak.

"Your friends will die Raven. Your family. You know this and yet you're calling them here as we speak," said Jared.

"Why do you want me to come with you so badly? I'm not going to join you, so your only option is to kill me," said Raven. "I'm not leaving here without a fight. I'd rather die here."

"So be it sister," said Jack.

"Hey, whose threatening my town," said Cyborg as Robin and Starfire showed up. BB and Raven smiled.

"Look Raven your friends have come to save you. Too bad it's all for nothing," said Jared. "My brothers and I will destroy you."

"Not without a fight," said Cy as he got his sonic cannon ready.

"Who are you and what do you want with Raven?" asked Robin.

"We're taking back what belongs to us," said Jacob. "We are the Sons of Trigon. Raven is our sister, and she will be coming with us."

"You will not take Raven from us," said Starfire as her eyes glowed green.

"How touching," said Jesse.

"Can we eat them now?" asked Gluttony.

"Not yet," smirked Jared.

"You have six brothers," said Cy.

"It's not something I brag about. They're pure evil," said Raven. "We have to stop them."

"All right Titans go!" yelled Robin.

Beast boy found he wasn't quick enough to morph as Jared knocked him into a building. He growled, frustrated by the cocky, smirking demon. He stood up as Jared laughed at him. "What are you going to do green boy? You're obviously too slow to morph. Pathetic!"

"Th-that's not all I can do you," smirked BB as he cracked his neck, "you're just asking to be pounded into the ground," he said as he took a stance. "So come on, show me what you really got."

"Now that's more like it kid," Jesse smirked. "It's too bad. Maybe in another time we could have been on the same side."

"Yeah right!"

Jesse summoned his power and aimed it at the changeling, but he quickly dodged him and punched Jesse hard on the face and knocked him down against the pavement. The demon was flabbergasted as he go up and faced the changeling. "That was quite a punch green one," Jesses said as a ball of energy filled his hand, "but you won't get another chance. HA!" he yelled as he released the energy.

BB barely dodged the attack as he felt a burning pain in his side and looked to see his hip on fire until he pat it out. He wanted to scream out in pain but when he looked at Jesse, all he could feel was anger. He could feel the Beast wanting to come out. 'No, calm down!' He thought as he saw Jesse coming towards him and decided to push down the pain and fight. He blocked a punch from the demon and a kick and threw a few punches and kicks of his own, knocking the demon down.

Looking around him, he saw Cyborg fighting Jacob, Raven fighting Jared, Robin fighting James, and Starfire fighting Jack. He wondered where Gluttony was until he was knocked against the pavement. He heard their laughters mix together, and it annoyed. "What's so funny, huh?"

"You're going to die," said Jesse.

Something inside Beast boy snapped, and he could feel himself losing control of his emotions. He didn't want to die. He had died before, but he wasn't ready, not know. Not when he had someone to love. They wouldn't take his Raven away as he felt his bones breaking and changing into something bigger, and he knew right then that it was ok to let go. The Beast wanted the same thing as Beast boy. "RAHHH!"

"Woah," said Jesse smirked, "you sure are full of surprises, but it won't save you."

The Beast roared and ran towards his opponent, ready to tear out his throat. Before Jesse could summon his power, he was grabbed by the waist and crushed by the weight of the Beast's hand. The demon's screams were heard by his brothers as they stopped fighting. The Titans were puzzled until they saw the Beast.

"Oh no," said Cy, "not again."

"Beast boy stop!" yelled Robin.

"Talk about out of control," said James.

"Shut up," said Raven as she carefully made her way over to the beast. "Beast boy," she said softly, "you have to stop. Put him down now. His death isn't worth the pain you'll go through."

"You do know your boyfriend's killed before, right?" said Jared as the other Titans gasped. "Well I guess your friends didn't know."

"Garfield," said Raven as she placed her hand on the beast's arm. "It's going to be all right," she said as the beast looked her way.

Jesse laughed. "You think you can calm the beast," he said before the beast tightened his grip on the demon as he screamed.

"Yes," she smirked, "but maybe I should just let him kill you because you're not going anywhere. Go to whatever hole you and your brother crawled out of and stay there, never return to earth."

"We're not leaving without you sister," said Jacob. "You come with us, and we'll spare your mate, your friends, your family, and even the lives of these pathetic weaklings on earth," he said as his other brother had their powers aimed at the beast. "We won't come back. Garfield will live, but you must come with us now."

"What do you want with Raven?" asked Robin.

"Glad you asked bird boy," said Jared. "She is coming back to die. As Trigon's sons, we like to torture our prey before we kill it."

"That's disgusting!" exclaimed Cy.

"No! This must not happen," said Starfire.

"Then your green teammate dies. It's a life for a life. You must choose," said Jack.

"No one is going to die today!" said Robin.

"Beast boy will kill your brother, don't you care?" asked Raven. "Your only way out is to leave earth, or I promise you won't like what happens next," she said as the other Beast's hand moved to around Jesses' throat.

"He wouldn't!" said James.

"You want bet?" said Raven.

"Fine," said Jacob as he summoned his powers, creating a portal. He watched as his brothers went through. "Now let Jesse go and we won't have anymore problems."

"Beast boy," said Raven as the green beast carefully brought his captive near the portal where Raven closely followed to make sure nothing happened. The Beast stood near the portal and threw Jesse into it and moved away from the portal with Raven. "You're turn Jacob and if we ever see you again, you know what will happen."

"It's a shame it had to be this way sister. You could have been someone truly powerful, but this is the path you choose, righteousness."

"I have no regrets about how I turned out," said Raven. "The time for talking is over."

Jacob turned and faced the portal as he entered it. Before it could close completely, Raven summoned a spell and casted it into the portal, destroying the world on the other side. The portal was gone.

"Raven, what did you do?" asked Robin.

Raven turned to face her team and her family. "You don't want to know, trust me," said Raven.

"You killed them, didn't you?" asked Robin.

"They can't be trusted. They are evil in its most truest form Robin. I had to get rid of them, permanently. I hate to say this but sometimes killing is necessary. They did horrible things you can't even imagine. It's over," said Raven as she walked up to the Beast and smiled. She reached up caressed the fur on his face, and he purred. "Beast boy."

The Beast picked her up, held her close, and licked her face as Starfire and Cyborg laughed while Robin was silent. The Beast was at ease and let Raven stand, so he was able to let Beast boy have his body back. His body hurt as he fell to the ground on his butt. "Ow! Oh man I'm exhausted."

"You should be man. You kicked some butt as the Beast," said Cy.

"Wh-what happened?" BB asked as Cy helped him up.

"Friend Raven sent her evil brother back through a portal."

"You forgot that she killed them Star," said Robin.

"Dude it had to be done Robin. The world would have been doomed if Rae didn't do what she did. Do you even know what those demons are capable of? They've killed a lot of people, they've raped women, molested kids, set people on fire, and probably much more disturbing things."

"We don't kill Beast boy," said Robin.

"In this case it had to be done Robin. I don't like it either. I don't want to kill but sometimes if you want to survive, we all have to do what we must," said Raven. "Should I have let Trigon live? No, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Girl's got a point Rob," said Cy.

"Then what you're saying is we should kill every villain that comes our way?" said Robin.

"That's not what he's saying Robin," said BB as he sighed. "When I was little, I was captured and beaten on a daily basis. I had this shock collar around my neck," he said as he pulled his uniform to show his team the bruise around his neck. "Months, for months this went on. Nothing but beatings and when I'd plead them to stop, they laughed at me. The beatings got worse. I was barely hanging onto life, but I managed to break the chains I was in. They were sleeping, and I took a gun, and I shot them both in the head. I'd seen them handle guns before, and I knew what to do. I wanted it to stop, and it did. I was free. I'm not proud of what I did, but I would have died eventually if I stayed," he laughed. "You'd think the worst was over but no. More beating and more pain came my way when the next person caught me so you see Robin, some villains get what's coming to them. Some people can't be allowed to live in this world."

"Friends, I think it's time we went home," she said as she looked into the direction of Titans Tower.

Raven looked towards her aunt and uncle, who nodded. She looked towards her boyfriend who was following the other Titans to the T-car, which Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had come to the scene in. She could sense his sadness and anger. Placing her hand on his shoulder, the changeling looked to his girlfriend and smiled sadly. "I don't think I'm wrong Rae. I just wonder what Robin is going to do now," he said as Raven took his hand.

"It will be ok," she said as he squeezed her hand and then let it go as he got into the T-car.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 15

Robin had called a team meeting after breakfast. As all the Titans took their seats, Robin stood up to face his team. "Yesterday's battle-what happen can't happen again. We're Titans, we don't kill. We made that promise when we became a team."

"No one here wants to kill Robin but what happens when there's no other choice?" asked BB.

"The grass stain's got a point Rob," said Cy.

"Hey, I am not a gra-

"I agree. What must be done when a villain has taken things to far boyfriend Robin?"

"Being a hero means making difficult choices sometimes. Killing someone changes who you are. I've never gotten to the point. I never want to," said Robin. "We have to reinforce this law!"

"When I was little, a group of people came to my mother's home. Their intention was to kill her because she let me live. She was inside when she saw her home start to burn. I saw the mob on my way back from deep mediation. I got angry and the next thing I know the fire's gone, there are dead bodies on the floor of my mother's home, and there was blood, so much blood. I killed them. This wasn't the first time they harassed my mother or came to tell me what a monster I was. Something had to be done. I just wanted it to stop. I regret it to this day, and I can't take it back. I didn't know what else to do. I was just a child," she said as she felt Beast boy's warm hand on her back.

"I am very sorry what happened to you friend Raven."

"Thanks Starfire," said Raven.

"Man, that had to be tough. I couldn't imagine it," said Cy.

"I'm very sorry for what you and Beast boy have been through before the Titans but from here on out, no killing. There are other ways to keep villains contained," said Robin. "Understood."

"Yes," said Raven.

"Yeah," said BB.

"Oh and Beast boy," said Robin. "Nice work out there yesterday."

"Thanks Rob," BB smiled.

"Dismissed," said Robin as he walked out the door first and then the other Titans behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 15 Part 2

On the way to her room Raven got a call on her communicator. Closing the door behind her, she answered the call. "Hello."

"Raven, is everything ok?" asked Violet.

"Yes, there were just some things the Titans and I needed to discuss. So, are you and uncle Craven ok?"

"We're fine. We were worried about you and your friends, but you all handle yourselves quite well in battle."

"Yeah well if it weren't for out train obsessed leader, I don't think we would have become as strong as we have."

Violet smiled. "So, we were thinking of having you and Beast boy over tomorrow for dinner to celebrate your relationship?"

"Oh uh that sounds nice but you really don't have to go to all that trouble."

"It's a tradition that has been passed in your family for years now. Every time someone in our family got serious with someone, they'd been invited over to the house to celebrate."

"That's an interesting tradition," said Raven. "We'll be there."

"All right sweetie see you tomorrow," said Violet.

"See you tomorrow," said Raven as she smiled before she ended the call.

"What are we doing tomorrow Rae?"

"Ah! BEAST BOY!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I thought I'd surprise you," he smiled.

"With a heart attack," she said as she clutched her chest.

"My bad Rae, are you mad?"

Raven's face soften at how cute he looked."No," she said as she smiled and took his hand. "Just don't do that again."

"Gotcha yah. So where are we going tomorrow?"

"My aunt invited us over to dinner to celebrate your relationship. Turns out it's a life long tradition in my family."

"Oh cool, sounds great," he smiled.

"Are you all right?"

He laughed. "Actually I was thinking if you were ok. I mean you killed your brothers yesterday."

"They may be blood, but I wouldn't call them family. You've seen what they can do. How could I ever love something so evil? Honestly I don't want talk about yesterday anymore," she sighed, "well accept for those impressive skills in battle. Who knew you were so graceful and precise?"

"We're you watching me Rae-Rae?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She blushed, rolled her eyes, and then she smirked. "I'm the girlfriend. I can watch you as much as I want."

BB leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I guess that goes for me to Rae," he said as he sat back, watching as a book flew across the room. "Oh um sorry about that," he said as he got up to get the book, putting it on her desk.

"It's ok," she said as he sat down beside her. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. This was still Beast boy accept for the fact that he was her boyfriend. She noticed him looking at her and blushed. "What?"

"I like being here in your room like this. Usually you're throwing me out. I hope we have more time like this just hanging out in your room, which kind of got me thinking I should probably decontaminate my room so we can spend time there."

"I would like that," Raven smiled.

"So," he said, "you want to make out?" he asked as he showed off his dazzling smile. He was more surprised when she laughed at him. "Uh, is that a yes or a-he was interrupted by Raven's lips on his as he brought her closer to his body.

They separated to catch their breaths as they smiled at each other until they both saw the state of Raven's room. Raven could see Beast boy's ears lower in sadness. "It's all right Garfield. I just have to be smarter about controlling my emotions. I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"I-I don't want to hold you back. There are-

"No Raven, don't even say that! I don't want anyone else but you. I love you, so you can forget about getting rid of me. I'm not leaving. I'm in this forever Rae. Now you have to decide if it's worth it to you. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself when it comes to your emotions. You need to trust me," he said as he held her hands with a strong grip.

"I do. I love you Garfield," she said as she kissed him softly on the lips. "I want to be with you to, forever."

BB kissed her right back on the lips and then looked around the room. "Do you want me to help clean up?"

"No, that's all right. I know where everything goes. I'll see you later."

"Later Rae," he said as he walked out the door and disappeared into the hall.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 15 Part 3

BB walked into the living room to see Cyborg using the big screen to talk with Bumblebee. He heard her agreeing to something her boyfriend was saying. Being the curious person that he was, BB came into view of the screen.

"Hey BB, what's up?" asked Bumblebee. "Cyborg says you and Raven are a couple."

"Yes, it's true. We're very happy," said BB.

"Now, who's delusional," said Cy.

"Hey, you can ask her yourself," said BB. "Anyway, what's going on with you Bumblebee?"

"Sparky invited me to his family's home tonight for dinner. I've met them before, but it will be nice to see them again," she smiled, "and they want to meet the rest of the Titans to."

"Oh great, you know I don't have any formal wear," said BB.

"Relax man it's casual," said Cy.

"Oh," he blushed, "then I'll be there to share hilarious stories of Cy as a Titan to his family."

"Gee thanks B," said Cy.

"No problem buddy," he said as he smiled.

"What's going on?" asked Robin as he and Starfire walked into the room.

"We're invited to Cyborg's house to meet the rest of his family," said BB.

"Oh this is most exciting and as an earthly tradition I must cook the dish to show overjoyed we are to meet friend Cyborg's family."

"Uh well Starfire I think we should let someone with more experience cooking earth food to cook," said Robin.

"Relax, I'm all over it Rob," said BB as he walked into the kitchen, the other Titans following him. He picked out one of the many vegetarian recipes hidden in one of the drawers. "I'll make a vegetarian casserole. It's my best dish."

"Anything vegetarian can't be good," said Cy. "It's impossible."

"Actually it's quite good. I tasted it one time," said Raven as she brought out a black trash bag with her powers.

"Um Raven, what's with the bag?" asked Robin.

"My room needed a little cleaning," said Raven as she opened a portal to the dump and dropped the bag off before closing it.

"When have you partaken in the eating of friend Beast boy's casserole?"

"I was sick that time we were called on one of our missions, and I found it in the fridge. It was the only thing that wasn't covered in blue goo," said Raven.

"See Cy my casserole saved her life."

"Yeah whatever B, it better be good," said Cy before he made his way to the living room, asking Robin if he wanted to play video games. Robin accepted as Starfire joined the boys on the couch.

BB started gathering ingredients, pots, and pans, and got to work. Raven looked up from her book every once in a while and noticed how focused he was on his cooking. It made Raven smile behind her book. Soon she could smell the delightful smells coming from the stove as she looked up once again to see the steam rising, and Beast boy taking pots and pans off from the stove, pouring them into a glass dish, wrapping it up, and sticking it into the fridge to cool down.

"Well that's done," said BB as he brought all the pots, pans, and cooking utensils to the sink to wash them.

"Need any help?" asked Raven as she floated over to him.

BB smiled. "I would love your help Rae. How about I wash and you dry?"

"Sounds good."

"You love to cook, don't you Garfield?"

"Not as much as I love you Raven," he said as he dried the last pot, putting it on the dry rack. He felt her her arms rest on his shoulders as she kissed him on the cheek and he couldn't resist but wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tight. He smiled. "You're trapped now Rae. There's no escape."

"Let her go lover boy we have to get going," said Cy as BB pouted, letting his half demon girlfriend go, grabbed the casserole, and headed to the T-car.

The car ride was quite which made BB nervous and as he looked to his best friend Cyborg, he could tell something was wrong. "Cyborg, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah B just nervous," said Cy.

"Why? Your family can't be that bad. I mean we've all ready met your parents. They're cool," said BB.

"Well my grandparents are kind of old fashioned and my cousins are kind of unpredictable."

"I promise to be on my best behavior if that's what you're worried about," said BB.

"That's actually not what I'm worried about B."

"Cyborg relax we can handle ourselves," said Robin. "We've been up against the worst of the worst. How bad can your extended family really be?"


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 15 Part 4

Cyborg ran the doorbell and stood back to see the smiling face of his girlfriend Bumblebee. "It's about time you all showed up," she smiled as she let her boyfriend and the rest of the Titans inside.

"Sorry Karen, are you ok?" asked Cy.

"You're so sweet to me Sparky, but you owe me big."

"I know, I know. Thanks Karen," he said as he quickly kissed her own the lips before they all entered the living room, earning them some gasps.

"Well Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy this is my grandfather Hugh and my grandmother Penny. Grand dad, grandma these are the Titans, the team I told you I was a part of."

"Oh yes I remember," said Penny. "We appreciate you all and our grandson for protecting this city."

"Thank you, it's nice to hear," said Robin.

"Garfield," said Hugh as he got off his chair, looking at the green changeling.

"Um, how do you-?" asked BB as he was startled by the man's hands on his face.

"So tortured and full of secrets aren't you Garfield?" he said as he looked at the rest of the Titans. "They don't know, do they?"

"Dad, come on that's enough," said Mrs. Stone. "It's time for your medication," she said as she led him into the kitchen.

"Forgive Hugh," said Penny to Beast boy. "He has a way with people."

"Sure," said BB as a knock came to the door that Cyborg went to answer.

"Oh my god, it's the Teen Titans," said the young female.

"Uh Tasha you do know I'm a part of the team to, right?" said Cy.

"Yeah whatever," said Tasha as she walked up to the Titans. "I'm Tasha, Victor's cousin. It's nice to meet you all."

"Stop embarrassing yourself Tasha," said a young male. "I'm Devin, Tasha's my sister."

"It's nice to meet you both," said Starfire as the others nodded in agreement.

Before Cyborg could close the door, he smiled. "Hey uncle Bernie, aunt Pam," he said and then smiled to the child in his aunt's arms. "Hey Trey, you've gotten so big now, buddy!"

"Wow, Cyborg's got a lot of family," said BB.

"He hardly comes to see us anymore," said Tasha.

"Well that comes with the job. We hardly get to see the people we care about, but they understand," said Robin.

"I heard you and Starfire finally got together. Man was that painful to watch. I mean it was obvious you two were into each other," said Devin.

The couple blushed as BB laughed and Raven smirked. "You should have seen them around the tower. Dude it was just plain painful to watch."

"So?" said Tasha as she looked at BB. "What are you doing later?" she asked.

"Raven, uh wait! What I meant to say is that Raven is my girlfriend."

"Really?" asked Tasha. "Why?"

"I love her that's why," said BB. "It's none of your business."

"Um," said Mrs. Stone as she entered the room, "dinner is ready so everyone can take their seats."

Dinner was great, and tension was gone once conversation started around the table. The Titans heard amusing stories about their friend Victor and laughed right along with the family. After dinner they all gathered around the living room, enjoying each other's company.

Beast boy could feel Hugh's gaze on him every once in a while, and it made him nervous. 'Ok, what does this guy know? He knew my name but what else?' His gaze went to Hugh, who had been staring at him this time. Hugh got up and left the room. Seeing how everyone was occupied at the moment, he stood up and followed Hugh.

"Pain," said Hugh as BB came around the corn and found the old man sitting on his chair on the balcony. "Sit," he said to the chair beside him.

"You're not going to say anything, are you?" asked BB as he sat down beside the old man.

"Pain is a part of you Garfield Logan. It always will be. It does not mean you can't lessen it."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"My son came home and would tell me about you when he worked at S.T.A.R labs. I will not tell a soul, but your soul is still tortured by the past. The girl with the amethyst eyes will save you. That is if you want to be saved."

"I love her so much. How can I ask that of her? It's not like her past was easy as well."

"You've saved her many times Garfield. Allow yourself to open up to her completely even if it's painful. She will understand. She loves you."

BB smiled. "Thank you Hugh," he said as he got up and walked back inside the home to see Pam, Tasha, and Mrs. Stone in the kitchen, baking while Starfire watched. Walking into the living room, he saw Cyborg playing video games with Devin and Robin. Penny was talking with Bernie, and he didn't see Raven, so he set out to find her.

Walking down a hall, he saw Trey sitting by a door, clapping his hands happily. BB smiled as he picked the baby up. "Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" he asked as the toilet flushed, the faucet turn on and then off.

"That little weirdo followed me into the bathroom," said Raven. "I told him to go away, but he obviously didn't get the hint."

BB smiled. "Dude, that is just so ador-

"No, don't even say THAT word. It's not cute when you enter my room unannounced. Why would I think a child following me into the bathroom is adorable?"

"Well because he doesn't know any better. He's just curious about the world around him," said BB as Trey pulled his finger.

"Then what's your excuse?" Raven asked.

"I want to be close to you," he blushed and then Trey chuckled as he squirmed in the changeling's arms so he let him go to crawl back to his family.

"That's sweet Garfield," she smiled, "so how did your talk go with Hugh go?"

"You saw that, huh?" he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Kind of hard not to miss but I understand. You needed to find out for yourself what he knows about you."

"There's some things I haven't told you, but I don't think now is the right time to talk about them."

"All right," she said as he took her hand tenderly in his.

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Wish I had a brought a book," she said as she heard her boyfriend's laughter.

Before they could make their way back to the others, Raven stopped in mid step. "Rae, what's up?"

"I-I can sense someone outside, waiting," she said as BB let go of her hand, walked passed the other Titans and Cyborg's family, and opened the door.

His eyes widened in horror, and he felt like he couldn't move his feet. "It's you. Slade."

"Why hello Garfield, I think it's time we had a nice chat."

"I don't think so," said BB, "and don't call me that."

"What do you want Slade?" demanded Robin as Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven came out after their leader.

"Patience Robin, have I taught you nothing?" said Slade.

"What do you want with Beast boy?" asked Raven.

"Right to the point, I like that," he said as he looked at BB. "You've fooled all your friends for years Beast boy. Impressive. You're not who you appear to be, and you have the potential to be a powerful asset to me."

"There's no reason in the universe I'd ever want to be your apprentice. We saw how that turned out with Robin and Terra. You may have been able to control them with your fancy gadgets, but you won't control me," said BB.

"Don't be so sure Beast boy, I have my ways. We will meet again soon, count on it," said Slade as he disappeared before any of the Titans could get to him.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 16

The night kept BB up in his room. Slade was back and who knew what he was up to. He had been through so much in his life, and he knew he could take whatever Slade threw his way. He just wondered what his friends, what Raven thought about him. He sighed, not wanting to think of Slade anymore as he got up and made his way to kitchen for some warm soy milk.

In the kitchen he could smell a familiar scent and followed it into the living room where he saw the computer light glowing and a shadow of a silhouette against the chair. He could hear the click clacking of the keys of the computer and peered over the chair, surprised to see Raven.

"Rae, what are you doing?"

"Searching for Slade's whereabouts. I tried sensing him with my mind but nothing," she said, continuing to stare at the screen.

"You sound like Robin. I thought he would be out here, not you."

"Well Starfire threatened him that if he became obsessive again, she'd give him the silent treatment."

"Ok well nothing is going to happen tonight. It's time for you to go to bed. We're no good against Slade without a good night's sleep."

"Now who sounds like Robin."

"Raven, I'm serious. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And what about you? I'm not going to let Slade get away with whatever he's planning. He'll have to get through me first."

BB smiled. "Well then he doesn't stand a chance. For now it's time for bed Rae," he said as he held out his hand to her and she took it but not before shutting down the main computer.

Walking down the dark hallway, they ended up at Raven's door. She didn't let go of his hand. "Raven?"

"Can you stay with me tonight? I just need to know that you're safe."

"Robin's going to be pissed," he smiled, "but I'd break the rules for you Rae," he said as she opened her door.

Letting go of Raven's hand, he transformed into a dog and was about to curl up on the floor beside her bed when Raven pointed to the bed, so he leapt up and rested on the right side of her bed. He closed his eyes as he felt Raven lie beside him, petting his fur. She was trying to comfort herself. He turned over and licked her cheek before curling his back against her stomach. He heard her sigh, and he closed his eyes once more.

"Goodnight Garfield."

Morning came and some light managed to get into Raven's room, waking the green dog, who woke up slightly, looked at the clock that read 7AM, and was about to shut his eyes when he heard the sound of a zipper. Raising his head he saw the beautiful bare back of his girlfriend, blushed, and turned away quickly, burying his face into his fur. When he heard her bathroom door shut, he morphed into his human form and felt himself get excited. Looking down, he sighed. 'Just great,' he said as he left her room quickly and carefully, he didn't want to be discovered in his condition. Making his way into his room, he sighed in relief.

Raven came out of her bathroom clean and fully dressed only to discover her boyfriend was gone. She thought it was odd because everyone in the tower knew he woke up later. Making her way out of her room, she made her way to Beast boy's room. She knocked and then stepped back as the door opened.

"He-hey Rae, I had something to take care of. I hope you didn't mind. I was going to come right back."

"What was it you had to take care of?" she asked as he blushed.

"Well if you really want to know, maybe you should come in so we won't be bothered."

"Um, ok," Raven said as his door closed behind her.

"I woke up as dog this morning because I heard a sound. I uh may have seen you unzip your uniform."

"WHAT!"

"I looked away immediately. I only saw your back. Nothing else I promise. You have a lovely back by the way. Oh man I'm sorry Rae I'm mumbling."

"It was an accident Garfield, relax. It still doesn't answer why you had to oh-she blushed as she realized why he had been blushing. "Well that's natural I guess."

"You're very attractive Raven, but I promise that I'll only see you undressed when you want me to."

"Thanks," she blushed as Beast boy's lamp blew up. "Sorry about that, I'll buy you a new lamp."

"It's ok," he said as took her hand tenderly in his. I don't care about the lamp. I love you Rae," he smiled.

"I love you to Garfield," she said as she kissed him softly on the lips. Before she could do anything else, he kissed her back with more passion as his arms wrapped around her waist. She responded just as strongly as her arms tightened around his neck.

Lying on the bottom of his bunk, Raven felt his kisses move to her neck as he moved the fabric of her uniform to get better access. She felt like her whole body was on fire and found herself craving more of his touch in more intimate areas of her body. 'H-how can this be? I-I'm too young to even go that far.'

'Remember Raven, we're half demon to. We require a certain amount of pleasure to be satisfied,' said Lust.

"Raven?" said BB as he hovered over her before he got off of her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-

"No, it was fine. Lust was just being her usual annoying self."

"Lust? I didn't even-when did she show up?" asked BB.

"I'm not quite sure, but she's been an annoyance ever since."

"So what was she saying?" asked BB as Raven blushed, blowing up the pile of clothes in the corner of his room. "Ok, maybe I shouldn't have asked," he chuckled.

Raven closed her eyes, uttered her mantra, and let out a breath before opening her eyes. She found Beast boy staring at her, and he smiled. "What?" she asked.

"Your demon side is pressuring you to have sex."

"Let me guess you know this because the animal inside wants the same thing."

"We're just too smart for our own good huh Rae?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Anyway I'm not ready to take that step. I won't let Lust take control over me."

"I know Rae, and I'm not ready either. I fight my instincts everyday, so this won't be any different. I care about you too much to hurt you."

Raven was touched as she caressed his face and softly kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet Garfield."

Before Beast boy could kiss Raven, a knock came to the door. "Yo BB you haven't come down and I was just wondering if you were ok."

BB looked to see Raven open a portal and leave the room, so he opened the door. "Hey Cy I guess I overslept," he said as he walked into the hall, closing his door.

"I would to if Slade was after me. Don't worry B we'll get him."

"I'm not scared of Slade. He better be scared of me," he growled as he walked past Cyborg.

Cyborg wondered about his aggressive behavior and was worried about his best friend. He felt eyes on him and saw his leader looking back at him, so he walked over to him. "So, you're worried to Rob?"

"We all are Cyborg. Raven was up during the night trying to track Slade. I would have done that myself, but-

"Your girlfriend knows what's best for you. We don't need you becoming obsessive again."

"That's why I had Star try and track him this morning. She should be back any minute now."

"Friend Cyborg and boyfriend Robin I have unfortunately come up with nothing," she frowned.

"Don't worry Star we'll find him," he said as she hugged him tight and gave him a quick kiss before she went to feed Silkie.

Cyborg smiled. "Shut up Cyborg."

"What I didn't say anything lover boy."

Raven was making her tea as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came into the kitchen. The silence was surprising to her, but she had a sense of why it was so quite. "You're all worried, aren't you?" she asked as she took a seat with her tea.

"This is Slade we're talking about Raven. He's all ready messed with you and me. What's in store for Beast boy?" asked Robin.

"We're not going to find out Rob. We'll protect him," said Cyborg.

"Slade has his ways of getting-

"No! Don't even say it Robin," said Raven. "He may have gotten what he wanted from us, but I won't let him get Beast boy. You understand me?"

"I understand Raven. We protect each other on this team, and that's what we're going to do," said Robin.

Beast boy had heard the whole conversation in the living room. With his ears it was hard not to hear his team. He appreciated how much they cared about him, especially Raven. Her voice was so passionate, and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Turning on the TV, he began to flip channels until a news channel caught his eye. Pictures of mutilated animals filled the screen as the news anchor began talking.

 ** _These images of animals was sent to our news station early this morning. The sender is unknown, but it appears these animals have been brutally murdered and experimented on due to their limbs belonging to other animals as well as the needle marks on their bodies._**

'Wh—who would do this?' Beast boy growled as he stood up from the couch. He could feel the contents of his stomach shifting. Before he could find out more information from the news anchor, the TV screen changed as Beast boy's eyes widened to see the person on the screen.

"Slade!" BB yelled as the Titans entered the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 16 Part 2

"Hello again Titans," said Slade as he stared right at BB. "So, what did you think of the news Beast boy? It's quite shocking, wouldn't you say?"

"You didn't mutilate and kill those animals. You couldn't have."

"So there is a brain in that head of yours?" said Slade.

"So who—

"Hello Garfield," said another male voice as he stood next to Slade.

"N—No! It can't be. You're—

"In jail. No," he smiled, "I'm a free man. If you would have paid more attention to the news, there wasn't enough to hold me."

"What do you want?" asked BB, trying to hold in his fear.

"That's the golden question, isn't it Garfield?"

"Don't call me THAT!" BB snarled.

"Such a temper. Well Slade has been more than kind enough to update me on your latest transformation into a beast. I have to say well done. Now I think it's time you come back to me Garfield. It's were you belong, besides I have all I need to make you even better."

"I'm not an experiment. I'm a person, and I'll never come back. There's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

"It would be a shame if more animals were to die. There blood is on your hands. You can do something about it. You have 24 hours Garfield and before any of your friends think about finding us, we'll be gone. I'll keep in touch. Bye for now Garfield," he said as the screen went blank.

"Raven?" said Robin.

"I couldn't sense where they are," she said.

"Same here," said Cy as he searched on the computer.

Starfire looked to Beast boy. "Friend Beast boy how do you know this Galtry?"

BB let out a breath he had been holding onto. He knew it was time. "He was my guardian after my parents died when I was little. He tried to kill me for my parent's inheritance. He didn't know why I was green but when he found out, I became his science experiment. At his hands I suffered abuse. I wasn't human anymore to him. I was a thing that could be poked and prodded all day long," he said as he balled his fists. "No one cared, everyone looked the other way. I was going to die at STAR labs."

Cyborg's eyes widened. "No, that can't be. I was fixed in that lab by my parents after my accident. They wouldn't let some psychopath in their to—

"Money goes along way Cyborg. You know this but what you didn't know is that your dad saved my life. I was able to escape. For that I will always be grateful to your dad. I'm sorry Cy."

"I should have known. Something didn't feel right about that place," said Cy. "Anyway, what are we going to do now B? We're not letting Slade or Galtry take you."

"Friend Cyborg is right. We will fight to keep you safe and bring those glorbags to justice."

"I just wish we knew what they were up to," said Robin. "I mean what's their plan? Once they give Beast boy their coordinates, he comes—the uncertainty is what's bothering me." He turned to the changeling. "I'm going to look up Galtry on the computer and Beast boy you need to fill in the blanks for us. We need to know who we're dealing with."

"Right," BB nodded as he sat next to Robin at the computer screen.

Robin looked the remaining Titans. "Get ready for battle," he said as the three remaining Titans went to prepare in their own ways for the unknown battle ahead.

BB felt Raven's eyes on him before she disappeared down the hall. He knew she was concerned, but he was determined. Whatever happens he would do anything to come back alive.

By the end of the day all the Titans had been briefed by their leader about Nicholas Galtry. It wasn't an easy meeting and when it was over, it was late. The Titans dispersed to bed with tomorrow on their minds.

The tower was dark and quite this night. Beast boy lied awake, fear glimmering from his eyes in the darkness of his room.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 17

Morning came to the tower as Raven mediated to keep her emotions at bay. She remembered lying in her bed last night, expecting to sense something from Beast boy to cause her alarm, but she never did.

'Perhaps he's confident about what's ahead for him,' said Knowledge.

'I don't know. I'm worried. It's not exactly a good thing if I can't sense anything from him,' said Raven.

'He's unpredictable,' said Knowledge.

'Why don't you give him a nice wake up call?' smirked Lust.

'You don't have a say,' Raven blushed. 'How does that help him?'

'He'll feel good and forgot all about what's coming. Besides don't you want to—

'Don't even think about talking anymore.'

'Aw come on Rae-Rae she's just trying to help,' said Happy.

'Just go to his room and cuddle, giving him sweet kisses,' said Affection.

'He needs his rest. Whatever happens—

'I don't want to think about,' whaled Timid as Bravery came to calm her.

'We can beat them!' said Brave. 'They won't take BB if I have anything to say about it.'

'We'll brake their necks,' said Rage.

Raven's eyes widened. 'That's too extreme Rage, calm down.'

Coming out of her mind, she stepped down from her meditative position and made her way inside the tower and towards Beast boy's room. Before she could knock, she heard his soft voice on the other side of the door.

"Beast boy," she said as he opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey Rae," he said as he took her hand in his and walked down the hall with her.

Raven watched as he made his breakfast like nothing ever happened yesterday. She was confused about his behavior and knew she would have to ask him about it because she felt unsettled. She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of a plate and her teacup being placed before her.

"Beast boy. I—thanks for breakfast," she said as he sat down next to her and smiled, showing off his fang. 'Hot,' she thought as she was sure she was blushing. 'Thank Azar for my hood being up.'

"What are you thinking so much about?" asked BB.

"Yesterday, today. I—you're so calm. It's leaving me unsettled."

BB took her hand once again in his and massaging the skin. "It's not going to help if I'm chaotic. I mediated for some time before I went to sleep. It always seems to help you, so I thought I needed to calm myself down."

"I—I'm impressed Garfield."

"Really?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, suggestively.

Raven rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but smile. "Why are you hoping to get lucky?"

BB blushed. "Yo—you just flirted with me."

"And now I'm regretting it. There's a reason I don't do it."

"It was fine Rae. It really got the blood boiling though."

"Do—do you think about—

"All the time with you in my dreams. I'm a teenage boy with hormones plus my animal side. It's sucks sometimes. All these instincts inside of me."

"I know what you mean. Why Raven, do you—?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Logan."

"Oh come on Rae you know you love it."

"I do," she said softly, surprising herself. "I love you Garfield."

The emotion in her voice and the look in her eyes blew him away. He could see a blush on her face and smiled. "I love you to Raven," he said as he grabbed her by the waist, set her on his lap, and brought her face down so their lips could meet.

It was quite unexpected for Raven, but she found herself lost in the heat and the sparks his lips created on hers. Her arms rested around his neck as she felt his arms tighten around her waist. For a moment she felt his fear and then it was gone again. Moving away from his lips, she looked into his eyes. "What are you afraid of?"

"Ahem!" The two turned their heads to see a smiling Cyborg. "Good morning lovebirds," he said as he strolled into the kitchen and started his meat and eggs breakfast.

Raven got off her boyfriend's lap and sat back down in her seat to finish her tea as Robin and Starfire came into the room. She felt a warm, strong hand hold her hand and saw her boyfriend smiling at her. 'He is scared,' she said as she squeezed his hand, reassuring him that she would be there for him.

Soon enough Slade got back in touch with the Titans. Just seeing how smug he was on the screen made Beast boy's blood boil. 'I'm going to end this once and for all,' BB growled.

"No need to growl Beast boy," said Slade.

"Where are you?" yelled Beast boy.

"It's back to Africa Garfield. Are you afraid?" asked Galtry.

"Give us the exact coordinates and we'll meet you," said Robin.

"Very well Robin. We'll see you soon," said Slade before he shut off the screen.

"Titans! It's time to pack. We have a long trip ahead of us," said Robin.

"I'll warm up the T-ship," said Cyborg as he disappeared down the hall along with Robin and Starfire.

Taking BB's hand, she lead him down the hall to his room. "Garfield?"

"I know I'll hurry up. I'm always the last to pack anyway," he smiled at her.

"It's going to be ok. He can only hurt you if you let him, and you're so much stronger than him. I don't mean just physically but mentally. You've survived so much," she said softly as she caressed his cheek. Don't let him win!"

"You're right! I'm going to pack, we're going to Africa, and we're going to kick Slade and Galtry's butts," he said as he entered his room. He turned to Raven one last time. "Thanks Rae," he kissed her cheek, "you're the best."

Everyone was ready to go as Cyborg packed everyone's luggage. Beast boy looked at each Titan before they took off. They looked back at him, and he felt blessed to have them as not only teammates but as family. Taking one last glance at Raven, who smiled at him, he smiled back. Resting against his seat, he felt the T-ship take off, and decided to take a nap for the long trip ahead. He intended to be ready and ready he would be.

Green eyes opened to see rows upon rows of forest. 'We're here.'

"We're getting close everybody," said Cyborg.

"All right Titans be ready for anything and keep your guards up. We maybe walking into a trap," said Robin.

Landing in a clear part of the forest, the Titans got out of the ship and began to travel by foot. They eventually got to another clearing and were surprised to see another ship.

"Why does that ship look familiar?" asked Cyborg.

"I—It's the Doom Patrol's ship," said BB.

"You Titans really thought you could start the party without us," said Cliff as the other Doom Patrol members came out of the ship behind him.

"What are you doing here?" asked BB.

"We heard about what happened to Galtry. We've been tracking him ever since we heard he was let go," said Mento.

"What about you Titans? What are you doing here?" asked Negative man.

"We had no choice. He was hurting animals," said BB. "He said there would be more murders if I didn't come."

"I'm so sorry Garfield," said Rita. "We were hoping you wouldn't have to come, but we're glad to see you again."

"Aw how touching a family reunion," said Galtry with Slade by his side with a whole lot of Slade bots. "Garfield, so good to see you in the flesh. It's been too long."

"Not long enough," said BB. "It ends today Galtry. You're not leaving here—

"Alive?"

"If it comes to that, I'll do what I have to," said BB.

"Beast boy," said Robin as the green Titan looked to his leader. "If you do this, then you can't be a Titan anymore. We took an oath."

BB sighed. "Well if this is the last time as a Teen Titan, I couldn't think of a better way to go out," he said, his eyes shining proudly at his leader.

"Beast boy," said Robin.

"Friend Beast boy," said Starfire.

"BB," said Cyborg.

"Garfield," Raven said.

BB smiled at his team. "Lets do this!"

"Titans!" said Robin.

"Doom Patrol," said Mento.

"Go!" Both leaders said as they lead their teams into battle.

Robin went straight to Slade as Beast boy went right for Galtry. The Doom Patrol and the rest of the Titans took on the Slade bots. Battle cries and teamwork between the two teams were bringing the Slade bots to destruction.

As soon as Starfire defeated her group of Slade bots, she went to work with Robin to bring Slade down. Robin had no problem with her assisting. It wasn't about him bringing down Slade anymore. It was about bringing Slade to justice once and for all.

Beast boy was face to face with Galtry. The smirk on his face was more than Beast boy could take but instead of attacking him with blind rage, he calmed himself down and decided on a different tactic.

"It's over Galtry," said BB. "Look around, the Titans and the Doom Patrol know what they're doing. The authorities know all about your animal murders and experiments. The news station called it in. You're going to jail for life. I'll make damn sure of it this time around."

"Oh I don't think so Garfield," he said as he pulled out a gun. "You forgot. I'm a great shot. You remember bullet holes in in your body, don't you? I'm sure they're still there as a reminder," he said, his gun pressed to the temple of his head. "Don't even think about morphing Garfield. By the time you do, I will have blown your brains out."

BB smirked. "I don't think so."

"What?" Gallery said as a black energy found its' way around the gun, carried it away, and blew up the gun. "NO!" Galtry yelled as he was brought to the ground by Beast boy and knocked out by a punch to the face.

Looking around, BB could see the Slade Bots were no more, and Slade was being surrounded by both teams. BB tied Galtry securely to a tree as he joined his family.

"It's over Slade!" said Robin. "You weren't successful."

"Yeah but the question is why?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes it does seem too easy," said Starfire.

"GARFIELD!" screamed Raven as BB was hit by some time of needle and went down immediately as Galtry broke free, grabbing Beast boy over his shoulder.

Slade laughed. "It's not over my dear Titans. It's just begun," said Slade as he created a huge smoke screen. When the smoke cleared, Slade, Galtry, and Beast boy were gone.

Raven wasted no time in trying to track Beast boy through her mind as she sat crosslegged in mid air. She would find him. She had to. There was no other option. Putting her emotion in the back of her mind, she went to work. 'I'll find you Garfield and when I do, Slade and Galtry will wish they were never born.'


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 18

"Wh—where am I?" BB said. "Why can't I move my body and why's it so dark?" Seeing through the darkness, he could see he was in some kind of lab. "N—no!" he said as he struggled against the restraints on his limbs. "Why can't I morph? What's going on here?" BB screamed.

The lights came on, and it took a moment for BB to adjust to the light. When he did, he was staring into the eyes of Galtry. "Hello Garfield, doesn't this place just bring back wonderful memories."

BB growled. "You won't get away with this Galtry. The Titans and the Doom Patrol are on their way."

Galtry laughed. "By the time they get to you, it may be too late."

BB felt panic enter his body and as Slade came into the room, he couldn't help but feel a sense of doom but he kept talking to ease him. "And what's your part in all this Slade, sitting back while he does all the work?"

"Not quite you see once he's done with you, you become my weapon to bring down your old team as well as your dear friends."

"Now it's time to go to sleep Garfield," said Galtry as he hovered above the changeling who had fear in his eyes when he came close to his face with a gas mask.

"Wh—what are you going to do to me?"

"You'll find out soon enough my dear Beast boy. For now you'll sleep. See you in a couple hours," he laughed as the gas mask went onto BB's mouth and his eyes closed, still hearing the echoing of Galtry's laughter.

Slade was amazed by the work he was seeing from Galtry. The procedures performed on the changeling were stories out of a horror movie. Nonetheless Slade felt confident that he would finally defeat the legendary Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans. He only hoped Galtry wouldn't go back on his word to use Beast boy to take down his enemies. If he went back on his word, Slade had no problem putting Galtry in his place.

'It has begun,' thought Slade. 'I can just picture it now. Beast boy under my control, finding by the end that he has killed the people he loves the most,' he laughed. 'Finally I will get what I've always wanted.'

"Raven, Raven! You have stop now. You've been searching for hours. You need to—

"No Robin I won't stop! It's just so strange that I can't get to Slade, Galtry, or even Beast boy's mind," said Raven.

"They must be somewhere where your powers are immune," said Cyborg. "Even Mento's been trying and ending up with nothing.

"Perhaps what we know from Slade is that he won't come out of hiding until he's ready with his latest secret wea—

"Starfire, that's it!" said Robin. "Galtry has the ability to change Beast boy somehow. Slade has a history as using Titans as weapons."

"You are not suggesting that they're going to use friend Beast boy to—

"That's exactly what I'm saying Starfire. They're going to use Beast boy to defeat us," said Robin.

"We have to find him," said Raven.

"Raven's right," said Cyborg. "We can't let them succeed."

"As much as I hate to say this," said Mento as he walked over to the Titans, "Starfire's right. We can only wait until they're done with him. I haven't been able to get inside their minds either."

"No!" said Raven. "There has to be another way. We can't just leave him to—she looked up to see Rita's hand on her shoulder.

"No matter what they do to Beast boy, they won't win. We will stop them. We will stop Beast boy from doing something he'll regret in the end," said Rita.

"You can't promise that Rita," said Robot man.

"She's trying to comfort the girl. What's wrong with you?" said Negative man.

"It's not like I want the green runt to die. I—damn it!" he said as he walked away from the group.

"Rita's right. We're not giving up on Beast boy," said Robin. "No one is going to die."

Green eyes started to awaken, not being able to feel his body. He could feel himself panic in his mind as the machines around him went crazy. Seeing the eyes of evil staring down at him, he knew what he had to.

"Calm down Garfield or you'll kill yourself," said Galtry.

"And we don't want that, now do we Beast boy," said Slade.

"WH—WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" screamed BB. "Why can't I move my body?"

"Your on powerful pain killers. It had to be done. I cut you open, so it was needed."

"I'm just an experiment to you. That's all I've ever been, but—He felt his determination rise. The animals inside screamed at him to run, run as fast as he could and never look back, but he wasn't sure it was possible with all the drugs pumped into his body.

"You can try all you want Garfield, but you'll never leave me. When you see your friends again, you'll be something different to them. They're executioner."

"No. I won't let that happen. Whatever you did to me, I'll fight it. I WON'T LET YOU WIN!"

"So passionate it's too bad it won't help you now. No one can," said Slade.

Alone. Beast by was left alone in the dark room in order to rest and recuperate for what was ahead for him. Instead he used all his energy to try and get out of his restraints. At one point he felt the pain killers wearing off and he screamed bloody murder. It felt like he was stabbed multiple times. Still he tried to focus on escaping as he finally had control of his body again.

Feeling all the hurt he was suffering now and over the years, he could feel himself letting go and relinquishing control to the beast inside him. What sent him over the edge was the thought of never seeing Raven again.

Restraints breaking as well as the bones in his body to create something powerful inside him. The pain was beyond words, but he would endure to take down Galtry and Slade. He let out a loud roar that brought the two villains into the room, there eyes widened in awe and terror as the beast's teeth came into views as well the sadistic look on its' face. They never had a chance, but they tried everything they could to bring down the beast.

The facility blew up in a blaze of hypnotizing flames. There was so much smoke that it created a fog around the rubble of the building. A shadow walked out, pain clearly shown in his green eyes as he walked a distance away from the place that would forever change him. Before he could morph into a bird and find his friends, he collapsed, falling into unconsciousness.

Beast boy opened his eyes once again but to a familiar hut and the eyes of Prince Taiba. "H—how?"

"My father came to me in a vision. He told me where you were. Thank God you're all right."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks, which surprised us all. We weren't even sure you were going to make it with the extent of your injuries. What happened?"

"I—he faced the wall of the hut, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Very well Garfield but my people found two burned, dead bodies in the wreckage."

"I killed them," BB said as silent tears ran down his face. He wiped them away quickly. "Where are my friends?"

"My father sent them a message to. They should be here soon. I'll leave to get some rest Garfield."

BB smiled. "Thank you Prince Taiba. I—I'm—

"I'm not here to judge you. Sleep well," he said as he left the hut.

The pain still lingered in his body but now it was just a soreness. Covering his body with the blanket on top of him. He curled up in the fetal position and let a few more silent tears run down his face before he closed his eyes and slipped into dreams.

Waking up sweat soaked, he sat up in bed. Looking closer at his injuries, BB ran his hands over the scars and the needle marks. His body was discolored in some parts with brushing and dried blood. Just looking at his body made him angry. 'How could I let this happen? Who knows what he did to me? He hoped he would never find out. He felt like enough of a monster as it is. As he lied back down, he closed his eyes again, hoping by some luck that this was all a dream.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 19

Beast boy woke up to see the faces of the Titans and the Doom Patrol. He was happy to seem them as he attempted to sit up. He heard some gasps that he couldn't bear to look at, but he brushed the feelings off.

"I'm ok,"said BB as he got to a sitting position, "just a little sore is all."

"What happened Beast boy," said Mento.

"After I was captured, I woke up strapped down to a table in Galtry's lab. Before I knew it, I was put under. By the marks left on my body, I'm sure I was cut open and administered pain killers in the form of a needle. I don't know what he did to me. They were going to use me to kill all of you."

"What do you mean 'were' Beast boy?" asked Robin.

He looked away from his leader. "I—I'm sorry Robin. I killed them in my beast form. All my anger and hatred towards them came out. I saw them die. I even made sure to look under Slade's mask to make sure it was him. It was. I burned the facility to the ground."

Robin walked out of the hut as Starfire called his name and followed him outside.

"Don't worry about him B. He just needs some time to—

"You don't have to protect me Cyborg. I know what I did. It wasn't the right way to do things, but I can't take it back."

"No," Rita said as she came to the other side of the bed, "but you're alive and that's all that matters to us."

"You'll have to face the consequences Beast boy, did you ever think of that?" asked Robot man. "You could go to jail for a long time."

"And I thought I was negative," said Negative man.

"Cliff is right Beast boy," said Mento. "You acted irrationally and now—

"All right I've had just about enough of this. GET OUT!" yelled Raven as the Doom Patrol and Cyborg left the hut. Raven sighed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she breathed as Beast boy's eyes caught hers and he smiled at her. "What?" she said as BB made room for her to sit down.

"I missed you Rae," he said as his hand reached up to her cheek and caressed the skin.

Her hand lied over his as they both leaned into each other and kissed, their tongues hungrily moving inside each other's mouths. His arms went around her waist as she lied her hands delicately on his shoulders. Pulling apart for air, they smiled at each other.

"I love you Gar," she said, feeling his insecurity about his body. "All of you no matter what," she said, taking his big, clawed hands in hers.

BB smiled. "I love you to Rae—Raven, and I don't know what's going to happen next."

"I'm not leaving you Garfield."

"We don't have a choice Raven," said Robin, who came in with the authorities.

Beast boy stood up with the help of Raven. "I—I'm sorry it had to be this way Robin. I can't help but feel I disappointed you."

"I am, but you'll always be my family, my friend," Robin smiled sadly, "that won't change."

"We feel the same friend Beast boy," said Starfire and Cyborg as they came into the hut.

"Yeah man we're going to fight for you," said Cyborg. "Those guys were evil and once your story comes out, they'll have to let you go."

"Where are you taking him?" Raven demanded from the authorities.

"Jail. Better find him a good lawyer," said one of the policemen, who cuffed Beast boy and took him away.

"Robin," said Raven.

"I'm on it," said Robin as he took out his cellphone and walked out of the hut to makes some calls.

Raven looked to Cyborg and Starfire, who looked back at her. "The group hug?" suggested Starfire. Raven and Cyborg looked and nodded. Robin came back into the room and joined in the hug. They would get their friend back.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 20

It was the day of court. It had been a tough day for Beast boy, reliving everything that happened. First he talked about Slade's history of crime towards the people of Jump City and his teammates and his recent kidnapping. Talking about it just made his blood boil inside, but he managed to calm himself. Next he was preparing to talk about his history with Galtry.

"I was young when I met Galtry. He became my guardian after the drowning of my parents. I thought living with him would be a relief after living in the jungle on my own for so long. Before he even knew I could turn into animals, he abused me. I was beaten and verbally abused on a daily basis. Sometimes he wouldn't even feed me. I could see my bones through my skin, and there were so many times where someone could have done something, but they didn't. I guess they figured I wasn't worth saving. I mean maybe I could have saved myself, but I was young and had been through so much in my life. I believed I deserved it."

"I thought it couldn't get worse then it was all ready was but once he found out about my powers, I would never be the same. He brought in scientists, who poked and prodded at me for hours. Their eyes were cold. They didn't even care they were opening up a 7 year old child. They decided I would better suited at Star Labs. I was there for a year before I escaped. If you don't understand why I did what I did, maybe now you'll understand. They were pure evil. They hurt people and take pleasure in their pain. Who knows what would have happened if they were still alive. I'm not saying what I did was right, but it was justified. Thank you for letting me speak your honor," he said as he sat back down.

"Garfield Mark Logan, please stand," said the Judge as the changeling stood. "With all the evidence obtained from the facility juxtaposed with the evidence you've given us over the years of your abuse at the hands of Galtry and Slade, I find Mr. Logan, not guilty. Court is dismissed!" he said.

Relief washed over him as he heard his friends cheering in the background. He could see the Doom Patrol were relieved as well as he turned around. He smiled, but he was worried what this meant for him. He knew some people would never view him the same again. They would see him not as a Titan but a monster. 'Can I be a Titan again.'

"Beast boy, you now have a choice to make," said Mento. "I've talked about it with my team. You can stay with the Doom Patrol and out of the spotlight, or you can go back to Jump City with your team and face ridicule. Beast boy I'm not even sure your team will accept you back as a Titan. "Think about it Beast boy," Mento said to him as the Doom Patrol walked out of the courtroom.

It was time to go home, and Beast boy knew where his heart truly lied. Going over to the Doom Patrol and their ship, he smiled.

"Thanks for the offer Mento but—

"I understand Beast boy," said Mento as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Know that you always have a place with us."

"I do. Thank you Steve," he said as Mento squeezed his shoulder and then stepped back.

"Garfield, you're a strong young man. I didn't know how strong until now. I'm proud of you. Take care of yourself," she said as she hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you to Rita," he said as he felt her let go.

"Well runt I'll see you around," said Robot man as he shook his hand with strength behind it.

"I'll miss you to Cliff."

"Can't say I didn't know this was coming," said Negative man. "You're where you belong."

"I know. Take care of them Larry."

"I will."

Beast boy watched as the Doom Patrol took off. "Goodbye for now," he smiled at the dot in the sky before he turned to his team, who were getting ready to go. Making his way over to the ship, he spotted Raven coming down from her seat to check on him.

"It's hard, isn't it? To say goodbye?" she asked.

"Not as hard as you think. I mean I love them, and they're like family to me but I couldn't imagine my life without you," he said as Raven threw her arms around him, giving him the most passionate kiss of his life while Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg looked at the two lovebirds and smiled.

"Whoa," said BB as their lips separated. "That was amazing Rae."

"I love you to," she said as they held each other for a while.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 21

It was late when they got home and all five Titans were pooped and headed straight to their rooms to sleep but not before Robin let BB know that he needed to talk to him tomorrow morning. This worried BB as he lied away on the top bunk of his bed.

'I can't believe it. I could not be a Titan by the time tomorrow rolls around,' he sighed. He couldn't imagine not being a Titan anymore. He couldn't imagine not waking up to the sounds of his friends in the morning, or they view of Raven mediating. 'Raven.' He knew he couldn't let her leave their friends, who were like family to the both of them if it was his time to move on. He loved her too much.

Rolling his body towards the wall, he decided he couldn't jump to conclusions tonight. Pulling his blanket over his body, he hoped sleep could comfort him somehow.

Raven was having trouble sleeping as well. She had just woke up from a steamy dream involving her and Beast boy. She blushed as one of her drawers flew open, throwing her underwear to the floor. Breathing in and then out, she used her powers to put the drawer with her underwear back in its' place.

Changing into her pajamas instead of her leotard, she got back into bed. Before she could close her eyes again, she heard one of her emotions say, 'how did you like the dream?'

'Lust!'

'You're so uptight, and you know why you're having this dream in the first place.'

'Teenage hormones?'

'Don't play dumb Raven! It's only going to get worst. You might as well—

'I am NOT about to ask my boyfriend to have sex with me. We're too young and besides with everything he's been through, it's inappropriate.'

'Well he is a teenage boy. I'm sure he'll understand.'

'That's not the point. It's insensitive and selfish.'

'Fine suffer in silence like you usually do. You know at some point we won't be able to take it anymore, and I'll have to force you into it. Think about it Raven.'


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 22

Breakfast came and went for Beast boy as he made his way to meet Robin in the ops room. Walking into the room, his eyes met Robin's mask and he sat down across from his leader. He could feel the nerves inside him, but he was cool on the outside.

"I'm sure you know why I asked you here Beast boy."

"Yes."

"You'll have to be evaluated by the Justice League of America about whether you should still remain a part of the Teen Titans."

"You mean it's not your decision?"

"I can talk to them and support you but in the end it's up to them. They'll look into your past and present as a hero. Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and I can put our opinions on the table, but it's up to them."

"Are they coming here or—

"We'll make our way to them on Friday," Robin sighed, "I'm sorry Beast boy."

" That's at the end of this week. It's no one's fault but my own Rob."

"That's very mature of you."

"You sound surprised. I guess you never thought I could be this way."

"You fooled all of us Beast boy. I just want you to know no matter what happens, I consider you my friend and a vital part of this team."

"Thanks Robin."

"So you're still a part of this team. If there's crime, you know the drill. On Fridays we'll go to their tower and by Monday, we'll know."

Beast boy left the ops room more nervous then when he came in, but he knew no matter what happens, he'd always have a family in the Teen Titans. He needed to relax, and he knew just where to go when he was feeling stressed out as he made his way to the roof to see his beautiful girlfriend in her meditation pose.

She stepped down onto the floor and turned to see the smiling face of her boyfriend. Still thinking about him that way gave her butterflies as they sat down together, their legs hanging over the edge of the tower.

"So, how did your meeting with Robin go?"

"How did—

"Kind of hard to miss when Robin pulled you aside yesterday."

"Oh well apparently the Justice League of America holds all the cards."

"Sure that makes sense. A team that doesn't even know you decides whether you can be a Titan or not."

"Well when you say it like that, how can I argue with you," he smiled. "Anyway we're meeting them at their headquarters on Friday. I'm still a part of this team until Monday rolls around."

"How do you feel about all this?"

"The Teen Titans has been my whole life for a while now. I just hope we're all together fighting crime when we're old and gray. That's what I want. I don't want to leave my family Rae. I don't want to leave you."

"You're not leaving. I don't care what happens. There's still some good you can do in the world. You don't have to be a Titan to be a hero. It's inside you."

BB smiled. "Wow Rae your passionate side is really hot."

"Garfield."

"Yeah?" said BB as he moved closer to her as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Th—there's something we have to talk about," she said as his hand held hers, and she felt lust pressuring her. Taking a breath out, she looked into his deep green eyes and kissed him. Her arms went around his neck as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her as close as he could.

Separating for air, they smiled at each other. "S—so you were going to tell me something?"

"Maybe later," she said as they leaned into each other again and kissed again.

Raven felt him lie her down on the ground as he hovered above her. She took the time to admire the boy above her. She moved her fingers through his hair and heard him purr, which she found adorable. She watched him lean into her and felt their lips meet again in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed over her clothed body, and she felt the need to remove her clothes, but resisted lusts' wants.

Beast boy was surprised when she pressed her body against his and as he looked down at her, he knew he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. He pressed his body against her, causing both of them to moan. It felt so good to him that he kept the motion going as he grazed his fang against the exposed skin of her leotard.

"Oh Azar," she moaned. "I—I think I'm—

"Coming!" he growled.

Exhausted and lying on their back, Raven hoped this would satisfy lust but she had to admit to herself how good it felt. Looking over to BB, she watched as his chest rose and fell while he turned his face at her and smiled.

"Di—didn't see that coming," he joked. She rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. "I can honestly say I've never dry humped someone before."

"Me neither this is a whole new experience for me. I never even thought I'd live this long to experience it."

BB smiled. "You've really come along way Raven."

"H—how did you know it's what I needed?"

"Something in your eyes and well you did tell me about how lust was pressuring you. I just want to help in any way I can so that you're satisfied and comfortable."

"You really are something else Garfield. With everything you're going through, I—

"You're the most important person in my life Raven. I love you."

"I love you to," she smiled as she curled up against his side, letting his arm wrap around her body.

Looking up into the clear blue sky, both Titans couldn't help but realize no matter what happened in life, they would always have each other. Whether he remained on the team or not, this was his home, his family and no could tell him different.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 23

Friday had come and gone, and the Teen Titans left the Justice League Headquarters, satisfied with everything they had said about their green changeling friend. They fear what would happen, but they kept their opinions to themselves.

Waiting was the hardest part for Beast boy as he lied out on the couch in the living room. Ordinarily he would be playing video games but his heart wasn't in it. He knew deep down he would be a Teen Titan in his heart no matter what happened, but he knew his life would never be the same.

"Garfield."

Beast boy jumped. "Whoa Rae you scared me. How long have you been sitting next to me?"

"Long enough."

BB smiled. "It's been a fun week, hasn't it Rae?"

Raven blushed. "I'm sorry about Lust's behavior."

"You know she's a part of you, right? I don't mind, really. You're half demon. You need to give into some of those instincts. Believe me I know. We're helping each other out without crossing the lines we both set in the sand."

"It may be enough for now but eventually—

"We're going to have to have sex, but it doesn't have to be now. We'll fight the monsters inside us until we're ready. Deal?"

"Deal," she smiled as she sat back on the couch, leaning her head on his chest. Levitating her cup of tea to her hand, she took a sip and sighed.

BB smiled. "I'm glad you're happy Raven."

"It will be ok Garfield," she said as she placed her teacup down with her powers and held onto his torso, running her hand on his chest, hearing the deep purrs coming from her boyfriend's mouth.

"God Rae you really know how to make a guy feel good," he said as his eyes looked into hers. Their lips met, and they were gone.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 24 Epilogue: A Year Later

The sun rose over Jump City with a clear blue sky to match. It was undeniably a beautiful day, and the sun found its way through the blinds of an apartment building window and into a bedroom where the body of the green changeling rose from his bed.

The news had hit him hard a year ago when he left Titans Tower. It had been a difficult day to say goodbye to his friends, but he hadn't moved too far away. He was still in Jump City. It has proved to be another difficult choice because he sometimes had to deal with what people had to say about the lives he had taken, but he put it behind him. He never found out what Galtry had done to him, and he didn't care. His friends and family lived in the city, and he wasn't leaving them. If he could help in any way, he would. It was just the kind of guy he was.

Garfield felt movement next to him in bed, and he turned his body away from the sun's rays to see Raven smiling at him. "What are you doing awake so early?" she asked as she moved to sit up, making sure the blanket covered her naked body.

"After all this time you're still shy," he smirked.

Raven had left with Beast boy a year ago. It was her decision alone and no one was going to change her mind. She was sad to go, but she realized they were never that far away from their friends, which gave her comfort.

Getting their own apartment had been new for both of them. Living together was nothing new but sharing a bedroom was another adventure. They both had to get use to each other's sleeping habits and behaviors, which wasn't easy. In the end they made it work. Within the year they gave into their instincts and had sex.

"Shut up," she said before the changeling pounced on her, trapping her with his body. She couldn't help but laugh. She was happy, more happy then she had been in a long time. Looking up at him, she saw his smile and melted as their lips met.

"I can't live without that smile, without that laugh of yours Rae," he said as he caressed her face. "I love you."

"I love you to Garfield but our friends and my family are coming over soon, and you need to make lunch for them," she smirked. "Later I promise—He kissed her long and passionate before he picked her up, racing into the bathroom.

The End


End file.
